


Песня в твоей голове

by ReluctantWay



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Chance Meetings, College drop out, Depressing Thoughts Disguised With Humor, Eventual Happy Ending, Frerard, Funny, Humor, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Side Peterick, Social Anxiety, There's literally no tags to describe this one, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantWay/pseuds/ReluctantWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates AU. Может, когда у тебя в голове заедает песня, это значит, что именно в этот момент твоя родственная душа слушает эту самую песню.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Касательно витаминов: Фрэнк

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Song in Your Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603618) by [Helena_Hathaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_Hathaway/pseuds/Helena_Hathaway). 



      Иногда рецепт любовной истории так же прост, как и песня Битлз. Или, может, песня Queen или Misfits. Боже, да как Вам угодно, пусть это будет хоть песня Тейлор Свифт. Ведь действительно, всё это основано на ценностях личности и её окружении.  
  
      Все люди разные, и может, даже существует какая-нибудь математическая формула, которая могла бы предсказать успех песни, учитывая её бит в минуту или что-нибудь невообразимо сложное, подобное этому, но всё же — ты просто наслаждаешься песнями. Да, может, это и правда, может, существует волшебная линия, соединяющая каждого человека с чем-то интересным для него, но временами ты просто хочешь включить радио и начать подпевать какой-нибудь дерьмовой поп-песенке во весь голос. В музыке, на самом деле, нет никакой математики. Ей вообще нигде нет места: ведь действительно, она сложная и даже может заставить Вас рыдать навзрыд. Математику стоит отменить вовсе и заменить гитарным соло из Stairway to Heaven. Тогда уж точно никто жаловаться не будет.  
  
      Суть в том, что музыка сближает людей. Это, конечно, необязательно, потому что если ты не веришь, то никакие высшие силы не подтолкнут тебя в объятия людей. В большинстве своём это, скорее, по причине того, что людей привлекают те, кто разделяет их интересы. И это необязательно в каком-то романтическом смысле, но, что ж, кого мы обманываем? Все хотят быть с теми, у кого точно такая же музыка на айподе. Они могут утверждать, что хотят встречаться с кем-то с иными вкусами, но о чём, чёрт возьми, они собираются говорить? Если вы не можете обсудить изгиб бровей Дэвида Боуи со своим другом, тогда о чём вам ещё общаться? О политике? Нет уж, спасибо.  
  
      В музыке есть нечто волшебное. Эти слова говорили и прежде, и их скажут вновь, но ведь иногда это нормально — повторять фразу снова и снова, потому что годы спустя она не потеряла своей значимости, несмотря на то, что её повторяли тысячи раз. И кстати, очень жизненно, что каждый может понять это. Это одна из тех вещей, что делает человека человеком. Это никогда не перестанет быть правдой, так что нельзя этому не радоваться. Музыка за пределами чувств. За пределами эмоций. Да вообще за пределами всех известных в мире проявлений. Музыка божественна в том смысле, что она соединяет людей, а иногда может и разорвать в клочья: ни у кого нет такой мощи. Кроме, разве что, девочек-скаутов, продающих печенье.   
  
      Можно даже сказать, что музыка — напоминание о том, что мир не так уж плох. Даже в самые тяжёлые дни можно чувствовать. Всегда есть что-то, кто-то на другом конце песни, кто точно знает, что Вы чувствуете. Для кого-то это всё, что нужно, для других — это ещё один пинок за дверь. Для третьих этого может вообще не быть, и в основном эти люди заслуживают жалости.   
  
      Лучший способ описать музыку — так это сказать, что она лучший источник равновесия. Музыка доставляет комфорт, который помогает сбалансировать хорошее и плохое. Это своеобразное временное затишье, которое некоторые не любят, а некоторым оно нравится, но в целом все мы обожаем поваляться в кроватке.  
  
      Если и существует вещь, за которой вы могли бы пробегать всю жизнь — так это идеальное равновесие вещей. Это слишком уж широкая концепция, чтобы справляться с ней в одиночку. Но существует и короткая версия того, чего все желают. Вы хотите равновесия между Вашей работой, семьёй, любимыми и нелюбимыми вещами и всеми мелочами, которые Вы никогда не замечаете. Они-то и завершают холст. Это словно дополнительный всплеск покрывала, а мелочи — это пение птиц поутру за окном, когда просыпаешься от запаха разжигаемого соседями костра.  
  
      Ведь действительно, всё, чего мы хотим, — это всего лишь равновесие. Вам необходимо это равновесие: оно сохраняет Вас вменяемыми. Тональность песни не может сотворить баланса, но может поспособствовать ему. Все эти чувства уже кто-то испытывал, и это то, что  _связывает_  нас всех.  
  
      Печально то, что нам никогда не давали такой возможности. Никто и никогда не вручал нам возможности балансировать на серебряной тарелочке должным образом. Вместо этого Вы подстрижены и замотаны в смирительную рубашку. И Вы не можете увидеть чёртову смирительную рубашку, пока не слишком поздно и Вы не потеряли все годы. Потому что Вы потеряете их, ох, точно потеряете. Потеряете, словно волосы с макушки, и у Вас не будет выбора. Ни у кого и никогда не будет выбора. На любой ступени жизни, неважно, откуда Вы, это неизбежно. Конечно, от этого это не становится нормальным, но уж сто процентов — обязательным.   
  
      С одной стороны, Ваша смирительная рубашка — это школа и работа, с другой — деньги. Несколькими дверями дальше — болезнь, а сразу налево — аркан страха. У каждого есть своя «смирительная рубашка», и признать её неизбежно, но это не значит, что Вы позволите своим мечтам о равновесии угаснуть, потому что мечтать по-настоящему — единственный для Вас способ чего-то добиться. Да, усердная работа, но Вы не сможете трудиться в поте лица, если эту работу не будет поддерживать мечта.  
  
      Для наших целей сейчас мы сконцентрируемся на «смирительной рубашке» среднего класса. Это одна из наиболее частых зацепок у людей, но от этого она не становится менее удушающей. Среднеклассовая «смирительная рубашка» начинается с отправки детей в школу в возрасте пяти лет. После этого Вы проводите от тринадцати лет до двадцати одного года в школе. Затем у Вас, скорее всего, будет три месяца (если повезёт) спокойствия, после чего Вас вытолкнут на поиски работы. Может, к тому моменту Вы уже будете жить с кем-то, но это куда менее вероятно и, скорее всего, Ваши отношения уже развалятся. С этого момента Вы будете проводить остаток своей жизни в некоем повторяющемся ритме, который известен немногим как «Синдром зомби». Синдром зомби — синдром, при котором вы делаете одно и то же каждый чёртов день настолько долго, что это выматывает Вас до тех пор, пока Вас больше нельзя назвать человеком. Но зомби-синдром, который, кстати, необязательно неизбежен, является судьбой, которую некоторые считают хуже смерти. Это наиболее распространено среди офисных работников, которые, если честно, должны быть окончательно упразднены, ибо это не приносит никому никакой пользы.   
  
      Дело в том, что люди — очень настойчивая ветвь развития, и если подумать, это, вероятнее всего, наше лучшее качество. Мы идём вперёд, продолжаем пробираться сквозь всё это в поисках того самого пресловутого равновесия. Мы можем смеяться или улыбаться, или даже быть счастливыми, но сбалансированная жизнь, ради которой нас поместили на Землю, — теперь не что иное, как далёкое воспоминание. И кстати, мы очень голодная ветвь, потому что продолжаем двигаться вперёд.  
  
      Но, эй, это жизнь. Она беспорядочна, скучна, в большинстве случаев лишена смысла и периодична. И она удивительна.   
  
      Но проблема в том, что Вы проводите всю жизнь, фокусируясь на чём-то одном, и не замечаете остальные не такие уж важные мелочи. Когда доходит до этого, Вы забываете подумать о других вещах. Чаще всего Вы настолько погружаетесь в драму, что, думая об этом, пропускаете полжизни, проплывающей мимо, и не обращаете внимания на то, что происходит вокруг.  
  
      И это определённо причина, по которой Фрэнк вылетел из школы. На втором году обучения в университете он осознал, что не сделал  _ничего_. Он никогда не видел мира, никогда не состоял в серьёзных отношениях и никогда не напивался до чёртиков, чтобы не мог вспомнить события прошлого дня. Он никогда не жил самостоятельно, не обеспечивал себя, и, на самом деле, работа в Wendy’s в старшей школе не особо-то приносила пользу или опыт, так что можно было поспорить насчёт того, что у него никогда не было работы. Если честно, сейчас всё немногим лучше. Он всё ещё никогда не жил сам по себе, у него была дерьмовая работа, на которой платили едва ли больше, чем в Богом забытой забегаловке Wendy’s, но, по крайней мере, сейчас у него не та жизнь, которая контролируется настырными пронзительными голосами родителей и осуждающего общества, которое заставило его поверить, что самой важной вещью в мире было образование.   
  
      Но нахуй образование. Ну его нахуй, пусть оно гниёт там, где и есть. Фрэнк ненавидит школу. Он ненавидит снисходительных профессоров, которые думают, что они лучше тебя, потому что у них есть дорогой кожаный портфель с этими громко закрывающимися медными замками. Нахуй их менталитет, который состоит лишь в чеках зарплаты, которые они используют для покупки дорогих ликёров из Франции или чёртового Люксембурга. Знание Фрэнка о хороших ликёрах в основном существует благодаря Jeopardy, откуда в последнее время он только и берёт информацию.  
  
      По крайней мере сейчас он может сказать, что у него есть хотя бы какое-то подобие жизни. Она не идеальна и даже не  _хороша_ , но это всё та же жизнь и это важно. Это правда: он живёт на диване старого панка из старшей школы, которого по какой-то причине идолизировали, но, по крайней мере, он не заперт в этой скучной спальне, где ему нельзя даже вешать плакаты на стену, потому что они якобы повредят краску и уменьшат цену при перспективной продаже дома. Будто бы ему не насрать.   
  
      Если быть честным, Пит не такой уж и плохой сосед, но, на самом деле, он не совсем и сосед, потому что Фрэнк живёт на диване. Диван, на самом деле, не вся комната, так что говорить, что он сосед по комнате, было бы не совсем точным. Он тот парень, который следит за тем, чтобы Фрэнк не остался без крыши над головой, и который иногда готовит тосты в три часа ночи, потому что его рабочие часы к чертям перемешаны, но это ты и получаешь, когда у тебя буквально нет денег. Вы лежите на диване этого парня, слушая то, как владельцы квартиры трахаются наверху, прокручивая поцарапанный диск Cranberries, потому что Ваш сосед случайно пролил апельсиновый сок на Вашу айподовскую зарядку, и вы оба продали большинство коллекций дисков, потому что вам обоим нужны были деньги на Easy Mac. А потом, в начале, Вы спрашиваете себя: почему у Вашего соседа вообще есть диск Cranberries? Потому что он действительно неуместен в доме парня, который однажды кинул лифчик своей бывшей девушки, оставленный у него в квартире, Билли Коргану.   
  
      Хотя все дни Фрэнка превращались в прокрастинацию. По крайней мере, пока он был в школе, у него была возможность сказать, какой сегодня был день, основываясь на заданиях, но теперь дни практически не менялись. Он просыпается, съедает горстку хлопьев, проверяет, не слишком ли ужасно воняет его одежда, в большинстве случаев идёт на работу, затем возвращается на квартиру к Питу, и они устраивают соревнование в пинг-понг, меряясь тем самым, у кого хуже прошёл день. Пит признавался в том, какая дерьмовая ситуация с ним случилась, а Фрэнк отбивался тем дерьмом, что произошло с ним. День кончается тем, что кто-то из них вырубается от недосыпа, а затем вы нажимаете «Повторить». Фрэнк совершенно в ужасе, что становится зомби, но он не хочет позволять заходить этому слишком далеко. Так, ну и что, если его единственная зубная щётка — это та, что с Баззом Лайтером[1], которая была куплена на распродаже в Walmart[2]? Это всё равно лучше того, что было в школе.  
  
      Но у Фрэнка, кажется, худшая работа, которая известна человечеству. Или, по крайней мере, ему нравится так думать. Никто и никогда не задумывается о том, что у кого-то может быть такая работа, на которой Вы не можете себя представить. Ведь есть кто-то на планете, чья жизнь так или иначе связана с работой, о которой Вы бы никогда не подумали, что кто-то пойдёт на неё, но кому-то нужно работать там, иначе она попросту не будет сделана. Так Фрэнк и оказывается на работе в Магазине Витаминов. Магазине  _Витаминов_. Магазин, чья единственная обязанность — продавать  _витамины_. Пожалуй, это и есть глупейшая работа, когда-либо известная человечеству. И Фрэнк безумно ненавидит её.   
  
      Во-первых, место слишком белое. Это можно сказать в обоих смыслах этой фразы. Первое: в магазине белые стены, белый пол, белые полки, заполненные белыми флаконами с витаминами, ценники на полках тоже белые, равно как и униформа, а лампы на потолке слишком яркие, отчего отдалённо напоминают те, которые можно увидеть в операционных. Другое значение, которое можно извлечь из слова «белый», так это тот факт, что только белые люди станут покупать витамины. И да, это те самые  _белые люди_  из всех белых людей.  
  
      Те, которых зовут «Дебора», «Барбара» или «Дебра», например, которые тренируют футбольные команды и кормят своих детей дольками апельсина. Тот самый вид белых людей. Провинциальные мамаши, которые вбивают гетеронормальность[3] в умы своих детей настолько неистово, что единственная надежда, что остаётся у таких детей, так это сбежать и уехать с цирком. Тот самый вид белых людей. Тот самый вид, который зовёт любой рэп безнравственной музыкой. Тот самый вид белых людей. Те белые люди, у которых дома есть, по меньшей мере, четыре скульптуры или картины Иисуса Христа в гостиной. Тот самый вид белых людей.  
  
      Также здесь закупаются только женщины, потому что никакого «уважающего себя мужчину» не застанут безучастно покупающим рыбий жир и кальций. Строго говоря, это не совсем правда, потому что существует и другой вид людей, которые наведываются в магазин витаминов. Халки. Так их называет Фрэнк. Халки — парни, которые проводят три четверти своей жизни в тренажёрных залах, набирая мышечную массу до тех пор, пока не станут выглядеть, словно картинки из пошлых снов помешанного женоненавистника. Внешне эти парни были копиями героев комиксов. Фрэнк — не циник, нет, он попросту знает, что портреты таких вот «Халков» вырезаны из воображения мужчины, который рос, отпуская шутки про борщи[4] по отношению к женской половине населения. Это общепринятое понятие, которое появилось в основном благодаря шовинистам ещё очень-очень давно. Нужно также заметить, что у Фрэнка двойные стандарты, потому что он до сих пор проглатывает комиксы, словно это воздух, которым он дышит.   
  
      Халки покупают попросту всё, что может уместиться в их больших мясистых руках, которые всегда скользкие от пота после тренировки, которая длилась у них последние шесть с половиной дней. Халки всегда неторопливо заходят в магазин, отказываются встречаться взглядами с миниатюрной копией их мамаш-тренеров и затем покупают всю фигню, которая им нужна, так быстро, как только могут. Теория Фрэнка заключается в том, что они не могут тратить слишком много времени, покупая витамины, потому что теряют ценные минуты, что могли бы провести под штангой. Если Вы спросите Фрэнка, то лучше бы им это время провести под наковальней.  
  
      Только эти два класса людей регулярно заходят в магазин витаминов. Временами вы можете увидеть неуверенно чувствующих себя людей, которые определённо только что пришли из кабинета врача после того, как им диагностировали неострое нарушение, при котором нужны витамины. Фрэнк и не сосчитает всех вампиров, что заходили сюда, покупали железо и выметались. Если бы существовала болезнь, которую он мог бы с лёгкостью определить, это была бы анемия. Фрэнк практически абсолютный в ней эксперт. Чем вы бледнее, те легче предсказать, за какими витаминами вы сюда пришли.   
  
      Фрэнк испытывает глубочайшую ненависть к своей работе, равно как и к пронзительному голосу Деборы, когда она спрашивает, какие витамины лучше для потери веса. Фрэнк будничным тоном скажет ей, что не знает, что лишь работает здесь и что у него нет энциклопедии всей продукции. Она со своими клонами вновь, как и всегда, одарит его неприметным взглядом и обидится, прежде чем купить пожизненный запас чего бы там ни было, что содержится в этих странных маленьких коричневых флаконах, которые они держат ближе к концу магазина.  
  
      Фрэнк ненавидит многое в своей жизни. Но он любит её больше, чем свою прежнюю жизнь, которая состояла из школьных заданий, тестов, учёбы, стресса, панических атак, недосыпа, давления и, в большинстве своём, ненависти к самому себе. По крайней мере, он наконец-то пытается. Вот что действительно важно.  
  
      Фрэнк вдыхает, оглядывая квартиру, которая недостаточно большая для одного человека, не говоря уже о двух и нередких никчёмных людишках из прошлого Пита, чьи имена все сливаются в одно. Фрэнк не особо хорош в именах. Он хорош в людях, он может поладить с кем угодно в считанные минуты, но он просто не может запомнить имён. Однажды на занятиях он сидел рядом с этим пареньком и разговаривал с ним всё время между лекциями, но не знал его имени, и, в конце концов, решил, что уже слишком поздно спрашивать. В том и заключалась причина того, почему Фрэнк избегал того парня, когда тот звал его в библиотеке, и того, что он решил, что Фрэнк отъявленная сука и начал садиться в другой стороне кабинета.  
  
      Входная дверь со стуком закрывается, подталкивая Фрэнка обернуться, когда он видит сонного и, возможно, страдающего от похмелья Пита, входящего в квартиру.  
  
      — Выглядишь хреново, — говорит Фрэнк.  
  
      — Чья бы корова мычала. У тебя всё лицо расплывчатое, — отвечает Пит, останавливаясь, когда заходит на кухню. С секунду он оглядывается, а затем подходит к холодильнику. Он открывает его, и Фрэнк тем временем наблюдает за ним, когда он пялится на содержимое, стоя к нему спиной.  
  
      — Ты пьян?  
  
      — Я навеселе.  
  
      — Пьяный так бы и ответил, — замечает Фрэнк.  
  
      — Я всего лишь немного навеселе, — говорит Пит, — но, давай, зови пожарников и поднимай шерифа. Заставь меня пройтись по ровной линии.  
  
      — Не думаю, что для этого нужны люди этих профессий.  
  
      — Да, ну, как угодно, — говорит Пит, наконец решая ничего не доставать из холодильника, так что он поворачивается, позволяя дверце захлопнуться самой по себе. — Пойду в кровать.  
  
      — Сейчас девять утра.  
  
      — Пойду в кровать, — повторяет Пит, подходя к двери, справа от которой сидит Фрэнк на диване. Он наблюдает, как Пит выходит, поворачивается и начинает зевать, когда дверь закрывается. Фрэнк лишь пожимает плечами, оглядываясь.  
  
      Рабочее расписание Фрэнка нерегулярное. У него нет нормального плана, обычно он работает пять дней в неделю, но действительно нигде не говорится, какие именно. Это немного раздражает, и Фрэнк чаще всего находится во взбешённом состоянии.  
  
      И, кстати, сегодня у него нет работы. Для него это хорошо. У него есть весь день, чтобы потратить его на то, что он умеет делать лучше всего. Ничего.  
  
      Фрэнк ни в чём чертовски не хорош. Он довольно-таки неплох в поглощении колоссального количества картофельных чипсов, смотря чертовски много дерьмовых программ по телевизору и вставая с дивана менее двух раз за семь часов. Он мог бы оставаться сидеть всё это время, если бы его мочевой пузырь не был размером с грецкий орех.  
  
      Он осматривается в поисках футболки, которую он мог бы надеть и которая не пахла бы так, будто он не мылся полгода. В подвале есть постирочная, которая была бы довольно неплохим вариантом, если бы в действительности не являлась ужаснейшей прачечной во всём мире. Фрэнк абсолютно уверен, что однажды видел там скелет летучей мыши. Это место, где все Ваши кошмары оживают, и он не уверен, что там нет секретного коллектора-входа в какую-нибудь подземную грязную параллельную вселенную. Но, опять же, большинство дерьма по телевизору он смотрит по научно-фантастическому каналу, так что, скорее всего, его подозрения — всего лишь плод его воспалённого воображения, как и куча серий «Склада 13», которые он пересмотрел. Тем не менее, Фрэнк отказывается пользоваться этой прачечной и вместо этого проходит три квартала до прачечной самообслуживания, что рядом с аптекой.  
  
      Фрэнк замечает футболку — одну из тех, за которую, он практически уверен, заплатил не более пяти баксов на блошином рынке, — и хватает её. Он обнюхивает её на проверку, что всегда оказывается не лучшей идеей. Она пахнет, словно майка двадцатилетнего формально бомжа, что в каком-то смысле неплохо, потому что всё именно так и есть. Фрэнк в сущности не совсем бездомный: у него имеется крыша над головой, но у него нет дома, что и делает его  _формально_  бомжом.  
  
      Он хмурится, оглядывая футболку, которой уже не помочь, учитывая, насколько она заляпана разводами от дезодоранта, и то, как она полиняла от многочисленных стирок, что у неё буквально стал другой дизайн по сравнению с тем, с которым он её покупал. Не то чтобы он намеренно портит вещи, он лишь плохо разбирается в цифрах. Количественные величины — это то, что фактически потеряно для него. Он никогда не знает, сколько порошка класть, равно как и сколько раз брызгаться дезодорантом.  
  
      Он оглядывается, думая, что собирается сегодня делать. У него нет друзей, с которыми он обязан зависать хоть когда-нибудь, Пит спит, и Фрэнк действительно не хочет просто смотреть телевизор, но у него нет денег. Фрэнк не знает, что делать с этим днём, и он с опаской относится к перспективе придумывать что-нибудь.  
  
      Он останавливается на вытаскивании ушных вкладышей из-под стопки книг на кухонном столе и засовывании их в сопротивляющиеся уши, потому что он слишком беден, чтобы купить наушники, а его уши слишком маленькие , чтобы вместить вкладыши. Он продолжает твердить себе, что на следующую зарплату уж точно купит дешёвую пару наушников, но он всё ещё этого не сделал. Его жизнь — лишь непрерывный пример обещаний сделать что-либо потом.  
  
      Фрэнк — парень довольно спонтанного характера. Ему нравится вслепую кидать вещи и смотреть, куда они приземлятся. Ему нравится выбирать разные пути, чтобы посмотреть, насколько он сможет потеряться. Ему нравится тыкать пальцем в небо, какую музыку слушать, и сегодня нет никакой разницы. Он ставит свой айпод на шаффл, перепрыгивая через диван, чтобы сесть, и позволяет Элинор Ригби [5] поглотить его.  
  
      И его жизнь сама по себе такая же простая, как и песня Битлз.


	2. Представляя Сеймура: Джерард

      Джерард просыпается от звука свистящего чайника.  
  
      Будет на самом деле не совсем верно сказать «просыпается», потому что он уже проснулся пятнадцать минут назад, когда поставил тот самый вышеупомянутый чайник на плиту. В последнее время он был сильно уставшим: падал спать где угодно, включая, очевидно, даже кухонный стул с рисунком, над которым он работал и который теперь прилип к его лицу.  
  
      Джерард стонет, отдирая листок от лица, и снова хмурится, когда видит, что пустил на него слюну. От этого весь его предварительный эскиз довольно сильно испортился, потому что чернила теперь расплылись от жидкости.  
  
      Зависимость от кофеина — реальная штука, или же в восторге Джерард заведёт пламенную речь по этому поводу какому-нибудь несчастному, попавшемуся под руку. Эта зависимость действительно рушит жизнь, и очень серьёзно.  
  
      Джерард не в состоянии функционировать без кофе в его организме. Он не может бодрствовать, продуктивно работать или вообще что-либо делать без кофе. Но эта зависимость слегка действует на нервы, и он пытается побороть её. Хотя чай — совершенно не то. Он листовой, горький, и в нём нет смысла. Джерард хочет кофе. Это всё, чего он хочет в жизни. Кофе и, может, парочку мятных леденцов, чтобы избавиться от постоянно присутствующего кофейного дыхания.  
  
      Хоть убей, но он не знает, почему хочет покончить с кофейной зависимостью, просто хочет. Может, это всё из-за того, что каждая вторая мысль в его голове — это «О, мне нужен кофе».  
  
      И даже не то чтобы Джерарду действительно нравится кофе. Определённо о нём он не думает, но его мозг настолько помешан на питье кофе от четырёх до пяти раз в день, что даже не может без него соображать.  
  
      Джерард подумал бы, что это невозможно —испытывать ломку от кофейной зависимости, но пульсирующая боль у него в висках позволит себе не согласиться с этим. Это действительно тупая идея. Чай попросту не то. Он должен прекратить всё это, пока не зашёл слишком далеко и ещё может повернуть назад.  
  
      Но он этого не делает и вместо того, чтобы выпить кофе, встаёт и подходит к кухонной плите, чтобы снять кипящий чайник с конфорки. Чайник не перестаёт свистеть до тех пор, пока он не убирает его подальше от жара, а затем он слышит нарастающий звон в ушах, надвигающийся на бывшую до этого тишину.  
  
      Джерард ударяет себя по голове в тот же момент, практически моментально сожалея о таком решении, а затем снова возвращается к наливанию кипятка в чашку. Это кажется неимоверно трудным. Тем не менее, Джерард направляется в другую сторону кухни, берёт чашку из шкафчика над раковиной и возвращается обратно. Он наливает столько воды, сколько налил бы, делая кофе, и на самом деле он не совсем уверен, почему просто не подогрел чёртову воду в микроволновке. Ведь это всё, что ему нужно, — как-нибудь её согреть, но, когда пять лет назад он переехал из дома, его мать дала ему чайник, и это первый раз, когда он им воспользовался. Есть в этом способе нечто более традиционное.  
  
      Затем Джерард берёт полиэтиленовый пакет для продуктов со стола, потому что он до сих пор не разложил вчерашние покупки, а затем хватает коробочку чая с бергамотом. Он достаёт из неё пакетик чая, пренебрежительно поглядывая на него, а затем оставляет его в чашке с кипятком.  
  
      После Джерард поворачивается и пытается вспомнить, что собирался сделать. Он осматривается, неуверенный в следующем шаге, затем вспоминает о Сеймуре.  
  
      Джерард никогда в своей жизни не думал, что станет дотошным родителям или чудиком, разговаривающим с растениями, но теперь он стал и тем, и другим. Сеймур — особенное растение, а Джерард — его родитель. Сеймур ничего не делает. Он стоит на окне гостиной, смотрит прямо на улицу и ждёт, буквально ничего не делая. Иногда Джерард думает, что он может танцевать и ходить на голове, когда он повёрнут к нему спиной, но нет; всё, что делает Сеймур — так это ровно стоит и смотрит из окна дома человека, который рисует мультики ради пропитания. Он лишь четырёхлетнее китайское вечнозелёное растение, которое буквально ничерта не делает.  
  
      — Как дела, Сеймур? — спрашивает Джерард, когда смотрит на растение. Он ничего не отвечает, и тут ничего не попишешь — это же чёртово растение.  
  
      — Ты вообще в курсе, что ты существуешь? — спрашивает его Джерард. — Ну, был ли у тебя когда-нибудь разрушающий страх того, что ты существуешь, а затем ты впадал в экзистенциальную панику из-за того, что ты жив? Нет, скорее всего, нет. Всё, что ты делаешь, так это фотосинтез, потому что ты долбаное растение, — говорит Джерард, походя к нему и поливая, как и обычно. Он очень неблагодарный гость, когда доходит до этого. Он никогда не благодарит Джерарда за поддержание его жизни и никогда не признаёт, что занимает лучшее из имеющихся мест, прямо рядом с окном. На самом деле, это довольно-таки грубо. Но сеймур же чёртово растение.  
  
      Джерард ещё несколько минут смотрит на него перед тем, как следом повернуться и пойти снова взять свою одинокую крохотную чашечку чая. Он достаёт из неё чайный пакетик. В интернете говорилось, что там содержится кофеин, так что это единственная вещь, которая, думает он, могла бы попытаться разбудить его.  
  
      Жизнь Джерарда в лучшем случае неинтересная. С тех пор, как он переехал, он был не шибко-то удачлив в становлении собственной личности. Он успешно купил дом, и это, кажется, его наилучшее достижение. Как бы то ни было, он расположен почти в часе езды на поезде до его работы, что не такое уж и прекрасное достижение. Джерард привык к неизменному образу жизни, и квартира не подошла бы под эти критерии, так что он смиряется с долгой поездкой на работу и обратно, пока он может громко слушать музыку и играть на воображаемой гитаре с Джимми Хендриксом.  
  
      Лучшее, что можно сказать о его работе, так это то, что, по крайней мере, ему не нужно было приходить туда каждый день, потому что большинство работы, которую ему нужно было выполнить, он с лёгкостью мог сделать дома. Другая вещь, о которой стоило бы упомянуть, так это зарплата, на которую нельзя было пожаловаться. Но, тем не менее, он всё ещё её ненавидит. Джерард думал, что, может быть, он внесёт настоящий вклад в мир анимации, но это оказалось не так. Вместо этого он рисует обычные сменяющие друг друга кадры для телешоу о нелепых персонажах, таких как говорящие степлеры, броненосцы с серьёзными приступами биполярного расстройства и, конечно, всегда популярные безликие коробки из-под хлопьев, которые вообще не требуют никаких навыков рисования, а только неимоверную кучу стресса при попытке придать им хоть каких-то эмоций. Как вообще можно наградить коробку из-под хлопьев эмоциями, когда у неё нет ни лица, ни рук, ни ног, ни даже голоса, и всё, что она делает, — так это скачет? И ответ заключается в том, что это вообще невозможно сделать, и два месяца, что ты провёл, рисуя эскизы раскадровок, потрачены зря, когда проект сворачивают.  
  
      Джерарда можно назвать немного пессимистичным. Или же неудавшимся оптимистом. И то, и другое было бы правдой, потому что он где-то между этими двумя положениями. В то время, как он тот человек, который постоянно ожидает проливного дождя, он в то же время думает, что стакан наполовину полон, потом что в нём слишком много чёртовой воды, и он не хочет быть одним из тех, кто бегает в туалет четыре раза на дню.  
  
      Джерард берёт свою кружку, неохотно глядит на тёмную жидкость и делает глоток. Его первая реакция — это то, что это дерьмо отвратительно. Вторая — что на вкус оно как древесная кора и растолчённый цветок, что заставляет его подумать о Сеймуре, и ему это кажется каннибализмом, пока он не вспоминает, что он человек.  
  
      — Сеймур, кажется, я только что выпил твоего кузена, — говорит Джерард, оглядываясь на своё растение. Сеймур ничего не говорит в ответ, даже не фыркает, говоря таким образом Джерарду, что они растения разного вида, он просто, как и обычно, стоит на своём месте.   
  
      — Извини, если это обидело тебя, — Джерард пожимает плечами, делая ещё один глоток чая, а затем морщится, потому что он тут же забыл, каков он на вкус. Он не уверен, стоит ли оно того на самом деле. Он просто не любит чай, но он настолько зависим от кофе, будто бы у них отношения.  
  
      — Видишь, вот почему иногда я мечтаю поменяться с тобой местами, чувак. Всё, что тебе нужно, — так это сидеть на месте и мило выглядеть, пока я должен справляться с манией пить это подростковое хипстерское дерьмо, — говорит Джерард, пялясь в окно. Позади дивана находится вентиляция, почти что около окна, на выступе которого расположился Сеймур. А это значит, что воздух, выходящий из вентиляции, заставляет его выглядеть так, будто он машет или кивает, и, возможно, потому Джерард не чувствует себя таким уж сумасшедшим, когда разговаривает с ним. И он разговаривает с растением слишком много. Он это знает, но он не так уж часто выбирается на улицу.  
  
      Джерарду почти не удаётся сохранять друзей. Он плох в сохранении целостности вещей. Хорошо у него получается заботиться только о своём растении, поэтому он и считает Сеймура своим самым близким другом. Он довольно часто использовал отмазку «Я тусуюсь со своим другом Сеймуром», чтобы не общаться с другими людьми. Его брат утверждает, что это лишает его общения и что это невообразимо нездорово, и Джерард со всем согласен, но ему плевать. Он просто боится быть пойманным посреди неловкости общения.  
  
      Ему также плохо удаётся заводить друзей, в большинстве своём потому что он удивительно застенчив, но в остальном — потому что что-то с ним не так. Но это не совсем правда, потому что с ним что-то не так сразу с нескольких сторон, и в нём не на чем сосредоточиться.  
  
      Во-первых, Джерард разговаривает с растением. А в остальном — он коллекционирует игрушечные лазерные пистолеты и выставляет их напоказ в своей свободной спальне наверху, которую он приспособил под офис. Ещё одна странная вещь — это то, что он в прошлом году занимался танцами у шеста просто из любопытства до того, как он обнаружил, что он даже отдалённо не талантлив. Довольно-таки вероятно, что самая странная его особенность — это его увлечение оригами. Он думал, что делать зверушек из воздушных шариков , — почти то же самое, что и оригами, пока сам не попробовал это. Всё закончилось тем, что он орал, как резаный, да так громко, что полиция приехала на расследования, никого ли там не пытали.  
  
      Джерард морщит нос и делает большой глоток чая, намеренно обжигая рот, и остаётся в том же положении на несколько секунд от резкого запаха трав.   
  
      — Вот это неожиданно, — говорит Джерард скорее сам себе, оглядываясь, и качает головой, чтобы сморгнуть слёзы с глаз.   
  
      Джерард напевает что-то себе под нос, возвращаясь на кухню, выливает остатки чая и ставит кружку на гигантскую стопку тарелок, которую необходимо вымыть. В конце концов, он позаботится о них, если кто-нибудь приставит пистолет ему к голове и скажет ему помыть посуду, но если этого не произойдёт, то и такого события не случится. Джерард не чистюля. Чистота переоценена. Пока ты знаешь, где и что лежит в пределах небольших скоплений вещей, — значит, всё нормально.  
  
      Он идёт к двери, набрасывая пальто, и хватает кошелёк, который лежит там, где он его оставил, — на журнальном столике, который он купил на обочине год назад. Возможно, он не должен привыкать покупать мебель у таинственных уличных торговцев напротив их гаража, но он стоил всего шесть баксов.  
  
      Джерард обнаружил, что его любимая вещь в том, чтобы жить одному, это то, что тебе никогда не приходится волноваться, что люди осуждают тебя, если ты внезапно начинаешь петь и не попадаешь в ноты. Это хорошо, потому что Джерард долго распевает песни, которые всплывают у него в голове, когда угодно.  
  
      Натягивая ботинки, Джерард обнаруживает, что напевает «All the lonely people, where do they all belong»? Он моргает несколько раз, хмурится и смотрит на Сеймура.  
  
      — Ты знаешь песню депрессивней этой об одиноких людях? Даже не вспоминай чёртового названия.  
  
      Сеймур не отвечает, его лишь слегка покачивает от дуновений воздуха снизу, и Джерард воспринимает это как «да».   
  
      — Увидимся после работы, чувак, — говорит он, открывая дверь в то время, как его память подкидывает ему ещё отрывки слов, которые он помнит, и он распевает их слишком уж громко. Но вот в чём и прелесть житья одному, отчего затем он вздрагивает, потому что одиночки живут именно так. Они сами по себе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Базз Лайтер — вымышленный персонаж и один из главных героев франшизы «История игрушек». Базз — фигурка космического рейнджера («Межгалактического полицейского»), один из лидеров среди игрушек Энди.  
> [2] Wal-Mart Stores, Inc. — американская компания-ретейлер, управляющая крупнейшей в мире розничной сетью, действующей под торговой маркой Walmart.  
> [3] убеждение, при котором гетеросексуальность воспринимается как единственная норма сексуального поведения человека.  
> [4] гендерные шутки про женщин на кухне (в английском варианте связаны с сэндвичами).  
> [5] песня Битлз.


	3. Прах к праху: Фрэнк

      — Фрэнк, ты всё ещё здесь? — кричит Пит из своей комнаты, но Фрэнк не слышит, потому что он уже почти уснул, пока по случайности слушал музыку, так что он совершенно не в курсе, что сейчас играет Circle of Life.  
  
      — Фрэнк? — снова зовёт его Пит, на этот раз громче. Он открывает дверь и обнаруживает, что Фрэнк сидит развалясь, склонив голову на плечо с одним выпавшим наушником, а другим — болтающимся где-то возле его футболки. Пит закатывает глаза и саркастично говорит: — Ничего себе, сейчас ты такой привлекательный.  
  
      Он подходит к Фрэнку и аккуратно берёт iPod с дивана. Он пролистывает песни, выискивая самую громкую из возможных мелодий. Он выбирает первую найденную песню Металлики и прибавляет громкость до максимума.  
  
      — Ау, блять, что? — произносит Фрэнк, вскакивая с дивана так, будто его только что посадили на электрический стул. Он окончательно выдёргивает наушник из уха и оглядывается, натыкаясь взглядом на ухмыляющегося Пита.  
  
      — С добрым утром, солнышко, — говорит Пит.  
  
      — Это действительно было так необходимо? — спрашивает Фрэнк.  
  
      — Да, это было совершенно необходимо, — Пит кивает. — Ты чем-нибудь занят?  
  
      — Что? Нет, почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
      — Тогда ты идёшь со мной, — говорит Пит, хватая Фрэнка за предплечье, и совершенно неудачно пытается его поднять.  
  
      — Что? — спрашивает Фрэнк, сморщиваясь от того, как ногти Пита случайно впиваются ему в плечо, когда он пытается высвободиться из его хватки. Он оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на время на плите и видит, что сейчас час дня, и он, по сути, всё ещё совершенно ничего не сделал за весь день.  
  
      — Вставай! — стонет Пит, когда Фрэнк прикладывает все силы, чтобы усадить их обоих на диван, отчего Пит едва ли не спотыкается об него.  
  
      — Я не хочу ничего делать, могу я просто остаться здесь?  
  
      — Не-а, — Пит качает головой.  
  
      — Почему? Куда мы идём? — спрашивает Фрэнк, в конце концов, сдаваясь, когда Пит начинает тыкать его сзади в шею. Он поднимается, слегка расправляет на себе одежду, потому что его футболка перекрутилась набок, а штаны слегка спали.  
  
      — Мы идём на улицу, — говорит Пит.  
  
      — Это очень помогло, спасибо тебе, — отвечает Фрэнк.  
  
      — Ох, ладно, — стонет Фрэнк, — остановимся на том, что мы идём в Trick’s и мне нужна моральная поддержка.  
  
      — Точно, тебе нужна моральная поддержка, чтобы сблизиться с парнем, с которым ты вообще не ходил на свидание и который и понятия не имеет, что ты влюблён в него, и ты не мог найти кого-то ещё, кто мог бы пойти с тобой?  
  
      — Кто живёт здесь и не платит арендную плату?  
  
      — Кто заставляет меня платить за всю еду? — спрашивает Фрэнк.  
  
      — Кто станет на пару дюймов ниже, если сейчас не встанет и не замарширует за мной? — отвечает ему Пит.  
  
      — В этом нет смысла. Каким же образом ты собираешься укоротить меня? Собираешься отрезать мне ноги, потому что это совершенно неоригинально, и ты мог бы лучше?  
  
      — Заткнись, коротышка, — говорит Пит, подходя к двери.  
  
      — Я… Мы одного, блять, роста, — стонет Фрэнк ему в ответ.  
  
      — Я, ну, по крайней мере, на полдюйма-то выше.  
  
      — Продолжай себе это говорить, — отвечает Фрэнк, качая головой и охая, когда его вытаскивают из квартиры. Коридор снаружи отдалённо пугающий. Если честно, то он выглядит, словно какой-то отель, который ожидаешь увидеть в фильме ужасов. Их сосед слева — Джек Торренс, а парень, живущий справа, — Норман Бейтс. В любом случае, почему так много фильмов ужасов снимаются в отелях? Что ж, нет дыма без огня.  
  
      — Ладно, что тебе нужно? — спрашивает Фрэнк. — Ну, зачем тебе нужно его  _увидеть_?  
  
      — Положим, я забыл что-нибудь там?  
  
      — И что это будет? Помимо твоего достоинства? — спрашивает Фрэнк.  
  
      — Что ж, прости, но я выкину тебя из квартиры. Клянусь, выкину.  
  
      — Нет, не выкинешь.  
  
      — Почему ты так во мне сомневаешься? — задаёт вопрос Пит.  
  
      — Потому что ты слишком хороший человек, и это твоя величайшая слабость. Ты слишком милый.  
  
      — Блять, — стонет Пит. — Я правда такой? Чёрт возьми, скорее всего, ты прав. Видишь, вот поэтому я тебя и ненавижу.  
  
      — Ага, ты говоришь это парню, который нужен, чтобы помочь тебе.  
  
      — Ладно, прости. Я очень люблю тебя, Фрэнк, ты свет моей жизни, и мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты помог мне в этом, потому что ты мой любимый человек, когда-либо живший на Земле, и моя жизнь была бы ничем без тебя. Вот. Так лучше?  
  
      — Уровень сарказма, исходящий от тебя сейчас, мог бы вогнать ребёнка в кому, — говорит Фрэнк.  
  
      — Что ж, тогда хорошо, что вокруг нет детей, — отвечает ему Пит. Он набирает скорость, опережая Фрэнка, который всё ещё поражён тем, что Пит ухитряется быстрее него, несмотря даже на то, что они буквально одного роста. Их ноги одинаковой длинны. Как вообще такое возможно: что Пит везде и всегда ходит быстрее него? Кажется, он даже не пытается, и Фрэнк не знает, почему он так озабочен этим вопросом, ему лишь кажется, что наука всегда отстранена от реальности, когда дело касается Пита.  
  
      Будто бы у него есть не от мира сего способность проскальзывать во все щели. Без преувеличения — этот парень мог ходить, даже если его ноги приклеить к земле. Он так много раз падал с пролётов лестниц за всё время, пока Фрэнк его знал, что тот уже перестал вести счёт на седьмой раз. Наверно, это неплохое объяснение, почему он такой, каким является, потому что всё, что он говорит, в лучшем случае бессмысленно. Скорее всего, в детстве его уронили головой вниз, в шахту лифта и прокатили через две линии дорожного движения.  
  
      — Ты никогда не говорил, что забывал что-то там.  
  
      — Я, эм, — неуверенно произносит Пит, — я не уверен.  
  
      — Ты что?  
  
      — Ну… в смысле, я не помню?  
  
      Фрэнк качает головой.  
  
      — Ты вообще там ничего не забывал, так ведь? Ты просто не можешь признать тот факт, что ты не умеешь флиртовать.  
  
      — Я умею флиртовать, Патрик попросту совершенно не понимает, когда кто-то пытается с ним флиртовать. У него плохо выходит принимать комплементы. Словно плохой приём. Как в Verizon.  
  
      — Мхм, конечно, — говорит Фрэнк, закатывая глаза. Пит открывает дверь на выход и не держит её открытой, как делает это обычно, и в основном это потому что он хочет ударить Фрэнка в лицо этой самой дверью. Фрэнк останавливает её до того, как выбивает себе передний зуб, но он бурчит парочку слов, заставляющих задуматься, в направлении Пита. Он, кажется, не слышит, а даже если и слышит, то ему всё равно. Пит слишком занят своими мыслями, думая о парне, в которого, как порешил Фрэнк, он влюблён.  
  
      Не то чтобы он не влюблён в Патрика, ему, конечно же, нравится в нём каждая мелочь, и каждая мысль в его голове — это вечное скандирование «А что подумает об этом Патрика?» у него в голове. Это довольно-таки забавно, потому что он знает этого парня всего-навсего меньше месяца, но Пит имеет обыкновение влюбляться сильно и очень быстро, а затем проходить через период полнейших страданий, поняв, во что ввязался.  
  
      Пит по праву никогда не вешал на себя ярлыков. Он не более, чем неоднозначный, и это нормально, потому что такой он и есть. Прежде всего, он бунтарь в своё свободное время, и последнее, что он хочет услышать в своей жизни, так это в случае, если кто-то уложит его и скажет, что он должен совокупляться, словно спортсмен. Ему этого не нужно. Он всего-навсего ведёт себя естественно и пытается не утонуть в глупости от того, что он вьётся вокруг половину людей, которых встречает.  
  
      А что насчёт Патрика… Пит сходил по нему с ума с тех самых пор, как они впервые ступили на порог музыкального магазина, что находился в доме парней. И у Пита был особое умение влюбляться в незнакомцев. Он почти что постоянно испытывает любовь с первого взгляда, но Патрик один из первых людей, которых он добивался, пройдя дальше этой парочки первых взглядом. Фрэнк думает, что он сумасшедший. Пит говорит, что он фанатик. А Патрик абсолютно без понятия.  
  
      Суть дела в том, что в последние три недели Пит увивался возле этого парня и всё это время таскал за собой Фрэнка, потому что Питу всегда нужна «моральная поддержка». На самом же деле он словно ребёнок, идущий в кабинет врача. Он попросту в полнейшем ужасе. Что ещё хуже, так это то, что Пит пытается показать себя крутым, так что он не может тусоваться с Патриком слишком часто, иначе он покажется слишком прилипчивым, поэтому он придумал себе эти смехотворные отговорки, за которыми всегда тащится Фрэнк, словно собачка на поводке.  
  
      Если честно, то Фрэнк немного завидует, что Пит в состоянии пытаться найти себе кого-то, потому что Фрэнку куда стеснительнее, чем бы он вообще хотел. Когда он был совсем ещё маленьким, он боялся всех людей, за исключением старшего соседа по неясной причине. Затем он слегка подрос, наступил переходный момент, когда он был ещё не совсем подростком; и тогда он немного преодолел всю эту озабоченность, но к тому моменту, как он начал ходить в старшую школу, он снова начал бояться всех, кто дышал хотя бы на миллиметр ближе к нему, чем нужно. С тех пор так и повелось. Единственные люди, которые его не беспокоили, — это те, с которыми он проводил действительно огромное количество времени. Такие как Пит или его мать, например. Фрэнк даже со своими коллегами не особо разговаривал.  
  
      — Ты, блять, перестанешь напевать? — орёт на него Пит, пока он идёт по улице. Это скорее проклятие, нежели благословление, что музыкальный магазин находится рядом с их квартирой, потому что это означает, что Фрэнка всегда тащат увидеться с Патриком. Это стало привычкой не так давно, потому что они никогда не видели здесь Патрика. Не то чтобы он работает здесь, он просто живёт в квартире над этим магазинчиком.  
  
      Но Патрик, должно быть, такой же невежественный, как и Пит в романтике, потому что они продолжают «беспрепятственно» врезаться друг в друга, или Пит всегда найдёт причину увидеть его. Довольно-таки очевидно, что он пытается сделать, но Патрик ни на что не клюнул, а если и клюнул, то он лучший актёр, которого только видел Мир. Впрочем, он действительно может быть фантастическим актёром, потому что у него ровно столько же Оскаров, сколько и у Леонардо Ди Каприо.  
  
      — Извиняюсь. Как ты вообще можешь меня слышать?  
  
      — Что ж, ты не такой уж и тихоня, окей? — говорит Пит, качая головой. — Ладно, что это вообще за песня?  
  
      — Я не знаю, — Фрэнк пожимает плечами, — скорее всего, последняя песня, которую я слышал, когда ты меня разбудил.  
  
      — Circle of Life, хах?  
  
      — Что? Нет! У меня нет её на телефоне, — отвечает Фрэнк в свою защиту.  
  
      — Чувак, мы оба знаем, что у тебя есть саундтреки к «Королю Льву». Не пытайся это отрицать. А ещё я знаю, что ты пел песни из «Лака для волос» на прошлой неделе в душе. Ты не спрячешься от меня.  
  
      — Я… ну, давай послушаем твоё объяснение наличия у тебя диска Cranberries.  
  
      — Подарок на Рождество от моей тёти, — Пит пожимает плечами, — но приятно знать, что твоя мужественность цепляется за перечень песен в твоей музыкальной библиотеке. Так что мне даже не придётся упоминать Би Джиз.  
  
      — Ты такая сучка. Не могу поверить, что ты пытаешься уговорить меня помочь тебе, осыпая меня оскорблениями, — Фрэнк качает головой.  
  
      — Ага, — произносит Пит, очевидно, не слушает Фрэнка, отводя глаза и пытаясь подумать о чём-то. — Ладно, что лучше сказать: я забыл свою гигиеническую помаду или свой телефон?  
  
      — Ты такой идиот, — Фрэнк качает головой, — конечно же, не телефон. Прошло уже три дня с того момента, как ты в последний раз виделся с ним, так что ты бы понял, что твой телефон потерян куда раньше, и пошёл бы возвращать его. Гигиеническая помада — чертовски глупо. Тупица, как ты вообще окончил колледж? У тебя есть с собой солнцезащитные очки?  
  
      — Эм, — Пит проверяет карманы своей толстовки: на улице слишком холодно, чтобы не надеть её, — ага. Тогда очки?  
  
      — Да, и когда зайдёшь туда, скажи, что оставил их где-то в их ресторанчике, а затем чудесным образом найди их, когда он повернётся к тебе спиной, — говорит Фрэнк.  
  
      Пит кивает и с минуту смотрит на него перед тем, как вновь перевести взгляд на тротуар перед собой. В связи с тем, что сегодня будний день, в это время на улицах не так уж много людей, так что дороги почти сто пустынны, не считая несколько проезжающих машин и редких пешеходов.  
  
      — Думаю, это Misfits.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Та песня, которую ты напевал, — отвечает Пит. — Это Misfits.   
  
      — Оу, — произносит Фрэнк перед тем, как кивнуть, потому что Пит, скорее всего, прав. Фрэнк относится к тому типу людей, которые неспособны помнить названия песен. Он не уверен, в чём здесь дело. У него идеальная память, когда дело доходит до запоминания Покемонов, но поставьте его определять песни по названию, и он растеряется. Однажды Фрэнк забыл название National Anthem. Он назвал её «лейтмотивом Америки».  
  
      Он видит, как в зоне его видимости появляется музыкальный магазин, и он с жадностью выжидает, когда он сможет сбежать от Пита, чтобы он мог пофлиртовать вдоволь без него. Фрэнк не хочет быть свидетелем этого. Он просто хочет пойти домой и поиграть в Марио со странными незнакомцами по сети.  
  
      — Ладно. Боже, я волнуюсь.  
  
      — Просто пригласи его на свидание. Скажи ему, что тебе нравится смотреть на его лицо. Или скажи, что ты представляешь его лицо, когда…  
  
      — Ладно, достаточно. Нам нужны стены потолще, — говорит Пит.  
  
      — Да, но, к сожалению, мы всего лишь снимаем эту квартиру.  
  
      —  _Я_  снимаю, — поправляет его Пит, — а ты спишь на моём диване.  
  
      — Я плачу за еду.  
  
      — Мы уже проходили это десять минут назад.  
  
      — Ты засранец, — говорит Фрэнк.  
  
      — Какое это отношение вообще к этому имеет?  
  
      — Ха! Значит, ты не отрицаешь этого!  
  
      — Ты такой же ребёнок, каким был в старшей школе. Ты буквально тот же человек, каким и был в старшей школе. Прошло уже почти три года, а ты не сильно развился. Выучи новый язык, найди новое хобби и ради Бога купи новую пару ботинок. Ты буквально восемнадцатилетний Фрэнк с чуть более большими мешками под глазами, и теперь ты знаешь разницу между витаминами А и D.  
  
      — Чувак, я думаю, что даже врачи не знают разницы.  
  
      — Ты работаешь на этом месте уже семь месяцев, — говорит Пит, будто бы это оскорбление.  
  
      — А у тебя это лицо уже двадцать пять лет, и ты всё ещё не отточил искусство, как не выглядеть, будто бы у тебя дерьмо прилипло под носом.  
  
      — Сукин сын, — стонет Пит.  
  
      — Я никогда не отрицал этого, — отвечает Фрэнк, и, когда Пит останавливается около здания, Фрэнк просто смотрит на него и закатывает глаза. Музыкальный магазин находится слева от них вместе с входом в дом над ним, прямо перед тем местом, где они сейчас стоят. Это невзрачное маленькое здание с парикмахерской справа от музыкального магазина и с каким-то бутиком слева. Фрэнку оно кажется милым, исключая лишь улочку за углом, где всегда воняет тухлой рыбой без причины. — Что ж… ты вообще собираешься звонить?  
  
      — Я не знаю… — говорит Пит.  
  
      — Мы шли именно сюда, — замечает Фрэнк.  
  
      — Мы можем вернуться.  
  
      — Не-а, — говорит Фрэнк и нажимает звонок вместо Пита, а затем к чертям убегает.  
  
      — Почему ты… — начинает Пит, а затем замечает убегающего Фрэнка и кричит ему вслед: — Ты чёртов засранец.  
  
      — Пит, я тоже тебя люблю, увидимся позже! — кричит Фрэнк ему в ответ, отчаянно желая попасть домой, чтобы успеть к началу Let’s Make a Deal. Кто говорит, что жизнь взрослых совершенно невесёлая? Наверно, кто-то очень мудрый.


	4. Вечно циничный Майкиуэй: Джерард

      — Хэй, малюточка, — говорит Джерард, входя в дверь и неразборчиво бросая пальто на стену, на которую кто-то заботливо добавил пару крючков, котоорые практически не использовались.  
  
      Ему нравится думать, что Сеймур отвечает ему с неясным немецким акцентом, даже несмотря на то, что это не имело бы смысла. Он китайское вечнозелёное растение, от него легче ждать того, что он был бы китайцем, но он всегда излучал на Джерарда какие-то немецкие лучи. Но, опять же, Сеймур — чёртово растение, и у него вообще нет никакого акцента.  
  
      Джерард думает, что, будь Сеймур настоящим человеком, он был бы немецким психологом и любил бы хороший бренди. Он бы настоял на том, чтобы иметь только кожаную мебель и, скорее всего, курил бы сигары. Он был бы не женат по собственному желанию, может быть, асексуален, с глубоким интересом к строительству панамского канала. А ещё, он бы слушал Earth, Wind and Fire и мягкий джаз.  
  
      Джерард идёт на кухню и начинает делать себе кофе до того, как осознаёт, что он больше не пьёт кофе, и у него сердце уходит в пятки при каждой мысли об этом.  
  
      — Ох, блять, ненавижу это, — Джерард хмурится, печально осматриваясь в своём крохотном доме. Он просматривает все шкафчики, пытаясь придумать то, что могло бы заменить ему вкус кофе, но не являлось бы кофе, но затем осознаёт, что это будет нечестно. Это наитупейшее условие, которое он ставил сам себе, но до Нового Года оставалось всё ещё около девяти месяцев.   
  
      Джерард не знает, что теперь делать, так что он просто-напросто направляется к лестнице, которая находится позади кухни, и начинает медленно подниматься наверх, чтобы снять этот отвратительный галстук. Джерард ненавидит галстуки. Он вообще ненавидит те вещи, которые находятся вокруг его шеи, но галстук заставляет его чувствовать себя слишком старым, а ему нравится притворяться, будто ему всё ещё двадцать лет. Или, по крайней мере, если бы вы взглянули на его аккаунт на Netflix, он бы обманом заставил вас так подумать. Это не вина Джерарда — что там перечислено большинство Диснеевских мультфильмов. И это всего-навсего лишь абсолютное совпадение, что он посмотрел «Атлантиду: Затерянный мир» семь раз. Сеймуру действительно нравится этот мультик. И Сеймуру также нравится Гарри Поттер и философский камень, потому что там есть растения, пытающиеся убить людей.  
  
      Джерард отбрасывает свой галстук в угол своей спальни, угол, специально отделённый для того, чтобы бросать туда одежду, а не в другой угол, который существует для носков и только носков. Несколькими минутами позже он спускается обратно вниз, переодеваясь в должный вечерне-пятничный прикид, который составляет его старая футболка с Зелёным фонарём и треники, которые он уже давненько не стирал, но он никогда не выходит в них из дома, так что их и не нужно так уж часто стирать.  
  
      Джерард идёт вниз по лестнице, уголком глаза замечая соседского ребёнка, который выгуливает собаку на поводке, сам двигаясь на скейтборде. Собака не на доске, а вот ребёнок — да, но Джерарду бы хотелось, чтобы всё было наоборот.  
  
      Наконец он дотаскивается до дивана и падает, головой укладываясь на его ручку, где он хочет остаться на весь оставшийся год, что было бы идеально, но, скорее всего, ему по какому-нибудь поводу придётся-таки встать, что звучит совершенно невесело. Он оглядывается в поисках пульта от телевизора, находит его между диванными подушками, а затем старается выискать то, что не погубит его мозг.  
  
      Когда он сидит на этом месте, Сеймур находится прямо над ним, потому что диван почти что прижат к стене, где находится подоконник Сеймура, и Джерард поднимает на него глаза после каждого переключённого канала, чтобы посмотреть, какового его мнение. Сеймур, кажется, слегка кивает, когда Джерард останавливается на канале, где идут «Золотые девочки», но Джерард демократично решает переключить. Единственный канал, который он решает быстро пропустить, так это канал садоводства, потому что, даже если бы вы подумали, что Сеймуру нравится этот канал, Джерард часто волнуется, что он оскорбится ремонтными передачами, где они выдирают цветы, чтобы их клумба выглядела милее. На самом деле Джерард слишком уж заботится о растении, у которого, как бы то ни было, вообще нет своего мнения, но, если вы попытаетесь ему сказать, что у Сеймура нет своего взгляда на вещи, он будет готов подраться с вами.  
  
      Джерард громко стонет пятью минутами позже, когда кто-то стучит в дверь, и он пытается вспомнить, заказывал ли он что-нибудь, когда дверь распахивается сама собой. У Джерарда никогда не было гостей, в основном, потому что он вообще не любит тусоваться с людьми и в действительности предпочёл бы вечное одиночество. Вместо самого вежливого грабителя, как бы то ни было, на пороге появляется Майки, который стоит и пялится на него, как на жвачку, прилипшую к тротуару.  
  
      — Я дал тебе этот ключ для использования при крайней необходимости, — раздражённо говорит Джерард.  
  
      — Это и была крайняя необходимость, я не хотел ждать, пока ты откроешь дверь.  
  
      — Но всё же, ты не можешь вот так просто заваливаться в дома к людям, — отвечает Джерард, оглядывая Майки сверху вниз, потому что в таком случае ему не приходится выворачивать шею, чтобы посмотреть на него: он может просто перегнуть её через ручку дивана.  
  
      — Мне просто нравится иметь привычку доказывать, что я не вампир, — говорит Майки, заходя внутрь и неэлегантно захлопывая за собой дверь.  
  
      — Как это вообще доказывает, что ты не вампир?  
  
      — Эм, да, — произносит Майки, смотря на него, как на идиота, — вампиров должны приглашать. — Господи! Посмотри-ка Уидона.  
  
      — Не думаю, что он изобрёл эту идею, — отвечает Джерард.  
  
      — Что ж, нет, но он один из немногих современных писателей, о которых я знаю, кто подтверждает этот факт.  
  
      — Факт? Это правда факт? В смысле, вампиры — вымышленные создания, Майкс, у них что, правда есть особые правила, потому что я думаю, что всё это — дело интерпретации. Я не вижу причин, почему Лестат обязательно должен бояться чеснока в большей или меньшей мере, чем Граф Дракула.  
  
      — Ладно, давай мы на минуточку отложим разговоры о вампиризме и сконцентрируемся на чём-нибудь более важном?  
  
      — Зомби? — спрашивает Джерард. — Потому что по ним у меня тоже есть определённые заметки. На самом деле у меня целый арсенал информации про зомби, например, Ходячие мертвецы, Ночь живых мертвецов, Рассвет мертвецов или даже один из этих ванильных фильмов про зомби, которые люди клепают сейчас, как тот с Бредом Питом.   
  
      — Ага, — язвительно произносит Майки, — зомби куда важнее, о чём я вообще думал? — Он направляется в сторону кухни, так что Джерард не видит, как он закатывает глаза.  
  
      — Ладно, почему ты вообще здесь? — окликает его Джерард, вновь поворачиваясь к телевизору.  
  
      — Чувак, серьёзно? У нас были планы около двух недель назад. Я говорил, что приду.  
  
      — Что? — спрашивает Джерард, не обращая на брата внимания, потому что его отвлекает экран телевизора.  
  
      — У нас были планы недели назад! — повторяется Майки.  
  
      — Сеймур, поправь меня, если я не прав, но Майки просто придумывает это, чтобы посмотреть, заставит ли меня его выдумка почувствовать вину, но, по сути, ничего такого не будет, потому что, и я, и ты — оба знаем, Майкл, дорогой и милый Майкл Джеймс Уэй абсолютно врёт.  
  
      — Отлично, ты поймал меня. Не думал, что у тебя такая хорошая память. Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты не проводишь свой пятничный вечер, смотря реалити-шоу с растением. И, чувак, кстати, почему, блять, ты смотришь ремейк Чумовой пятницы с Линдси Лохан? — спрашивает он.  
  
      — Я не… я просто искал подходящий канал, — отвечает Джерард, поспешно переключая, так что теперь он смотрит какой-то скучный ситком про скитающегося сексиста-отца, который отпускает шуточки по поводу того, что свадьба — всё равно, что смерть. К этому и сводится около семидесяти процентов всех сериалов по телевизору.  
  
      — Ага, м, конечно, — говорит Майки, хватая пачку картофельных чипсов и засовывая в неё руку, что слегка грубо, учитывая, что они ему не принадлежат, и он действительно сначала должен был спросить, но Майки — парень дальновидный и обычно никогда не спрашивает разрешения взять что-либо. Но он и не просит прощения, потому что он умнее большинства и на самом деле никогда не признаёт, что ошибался, но не как нарцисс, вы бы поняли это, только встретив Майки лично.  
  
      — Что ж, теперь, когда ты вторгся ко мне без предупреждения и без приглашения, что ты хочешь делать? Я не хочу вставать. Я уже занял позицию в форме мешка с картошкой на диване, ты ешь мои чипсы, а Сеймур — близкий родственник картофеля, так что мы все связаны воедино.  
  
      — Джерард, эта штука не родственник картофелю, — говорит Майки.  
  
      — Да, родственник, и не называй его «штукой», это не очень-то вежливо.  
  
      — Это растение.  
  
      —  _Он_  растение, — исправляет его Джерард.  
  
      — Это не он, Джерард, это растение. У него нет пола.  
  
      — Ох, извини меня, но он растение, он двух полов одновременно, это все знают. Сеймур обоеполый, но он предпочитает называться мужчиной, а я уважаю его выбор, — говорит Джерард так серьёзно, что Майки не уверен, действительно ли он заступается за половую принадлежность растения.  
  
      Майки несколько раз открывает рот, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова, потому что он не знает, как не разозлить Джерарда, потому что знает, что Джерард будет защищать это растение с пеной у рта до скончания веков и даже после.  
  
      — Оно… даже не живое, и в приписывании этому пола столько же смысла, сколько в назывании моих шнурков Стефанией.  
  
      — Он живой! Ты что, шутишь? Он же растение, конечно, он живой. Растения — живые существа, тупица, в противном случае они бы не росли, им не нужен был бы кислород и вся подобная херня. И к твоему сведению, он, кстати, очень здоровое растение. Я хорошо о нём забочусь, каждый день поливаю его, проверяю, сидит ли он на солнце, читаю ему поэзию и поливаю его нужными пестицидами. Он совершенно живой и с ним всё в порядке, могу заметить.  
  
      Майки решает не рассматривать поэзию, даже несмотря на то, что ему теперь ужасно интересно, читает ли ему Джерард что-то вроде Шела Силверстайна или же строчки из произведений Т. С. Элиота, а затем ему представляется странная картина Джерарда, читающего «Ворона» Сеймуру, и ему приходится отбросить эту мысль ради своего душевного равновесия.  
  
      Майки кивает и говорит:  
  
      — Ладно, хорошо, конечно, оно живое. Но оно на самом деле не  _живое_  живое, так ведь? Это растение. У него нет чувств или эмоций, да вообще чего-либо.  
  
      — Ты можешь быть в этом уверен? — спрашивает Джерард.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Ты можешь быть уверен?! Майки, мы никогда не общались с растениями напрямую, но, может, это потому что они не говорят по-английски. Может, они разговаривают друг с другом телепатически. У нас нет способа доказать, что они не ведут долгие обсуждения нас, но, учитывая тот факт, что они не могут двигаться, они куда более культурные виды по сравнению с нами, потому что, серьёзно, мы всегда только гадим везде. Держу пари, растения тоже это замечают. Скорее всего, они так много дерьма говорят о людях, и я даже не виню их. Люди тупые. Мы глупые, ненавижу нас.  
  
      — Ты, блять, о чём говоришь?  
  
      — Что ж, послушай, чувак, растения никогда не запрещали определённых людей, но мы до сих пор поступаем так с ними. Растения никогда не устраивали войн из-за тупорылых причин. Растения намного умнее и более высокоразвиты, нежели мы, а мы всё ещё думаем, что умнее их, только потому что можем ходить. Но я говорю тебе, если бы он мог двигаться, Сеймур был бы чёртовым чемпионом в решении Судоку.  
  
      — Я… Ты защищаешь неприкосновенность растения, Джерард. Растения. Грёбаного растения.  
  
      — Ага, и вот ещё что: растения никогда не ебут мам, большинство из них вообще асексуальны,  _и_  большинство из них помогают своему окружению, а люди наоборот. Что мы делаем? Мы мусорим, испускаем углекислый газ в атмосферу, загрязняем воду и убиваем других животных, иногда даже ради спорта. По сравнению с нами растения идеально невинны. Некоторые растения снабжают нас пыльцой, другие — кислородом или чем там. Это научные знания из восьмого класса, бро, ты уже должен это знать, а если нет, то проглоти данные знания: они попадаются в тестах.  
  
      — Твой лучший друг — чёртово растение, — говорит Майки, многозначительно вскидывая руки в воздухе, будто бы в поражении. — Чёртово растение. Растение. Ты буквально встречаешься с растением.  
  
      — Не встречаюсь, на данный момент я в отношениях с самим собой.  
  
      — Что практически значит то же самое, — отвечает Майки.  
  
      — Не-а. Я провожу время с собой, чтобы удачно забыть свою деформированную уверенность в себе и всеобъемлющий страх умереть нелюбимым. Кроме того, так я никогда не буду драться со своим любимым за пульт от телевизора.  
  
      — Это самая унылая речь, которую я когда-либо от тебя слышал за всю мою чёртовую жизнь. Тебе нужен парень. Или кошка. Или несколько кошек. Или и парень,  _и_  кошка.  
  
      — Мне нужен пожизненный запас пиццы и Волшебный экран, — отвечает Джерард. — Оу, и может, прибор, транслирующий голоса растений, чтобы я узнал, о чём думает Сеймур. Я действительно хочу разузнать, что он обо мне думает, но, скорее всего, он просто считает меня идиотом. Но это честно. Даже вполне законно.  
  
      — Это растение!  
  
      —  _Он_  растение! — повторяет Джерард. — Не унижай его, или я кину в тебя старой упаковкой кукурузных хлопьев, которую я купил, когда хотел взять замороженные хлопья, но неправильно прочитал ценник, и которую я по какой-то причине храню под диваном.  
  
      — Это самая странная угроза, которую я слышал за весь прошедший день, и что хуже того — ты защищаешь растение.  
  
      — Не слушай его, Сеймур, тебя стоит защищать. Я совершенно согласен с тобой, приятель, человеческие войны глупы, но я бы с удовольствием построил гигантскую статую лошади ради тебя.  
  
      Майки издаёт сдавленный звук, слегка похожий на те, что издают гуси, но в то же время и на шум, который исходит от страдающего запором ишака, и это в полной мере составляет мнение о страстном увлечении Джерарда растением. Другими словами, Майки довольно-таки уверен, что Джерард уходит в полное отшельничество.


	5. Дом там, где твоё сердце: Фрэнк

      По поводу их дома определённо есть суеверия. Фрэнк никогда не был его большим фанатом. Пит живёт в этой квартире, лишь потому что может позволить только её по цене, а Фрэнк остаётся с ним, потому что у него нет больше денег, чем у Пита, а ещё ему больше негде остановиться.  
  
      Он не собирался возвращаться в дом своей матери. Это было бы унизительно. Он даже не мог представить возвращение туда, потому что, проще говоря, он лучше облажается сам, нежели преуспеет под той крышей. Это очень давящее место для проживания, как и большинство из таких, но особенно так было в доме его детства.  
  
      И это не только потому его мать строгая, это уж точно вообще не играет в этом роли, в большинстве своём потому что в этом доме большинство его мечт превратились в пепел. Там любовь Фрэнка ко всему миру была задавлена на корню перед тем, как он вообще смог увидеть её в цвете.   
  
      Фрэнк собирался быть гитаристом в панк-группе. Он собирался стать Принсом, только немного выше. Он собирался стать Джорджем Харрисоном, только немного ниже. Он собирался стать Слэшем, но не таким устрашающим и куда с меньшим количеством волос. Может, Фрэнком Заппой только без извращенской бородки. Фрэнк просто хотел быть популярным гитаристом, вот и всё.  
  
      Он идёт по тротуару, назад к их дому, бездумно напевая какую-то песню, застрявшую в его голове, которую он лучше бы вообще не знал. Он довольно-таки уверен, что это Майкл Бубле, что является первой причиной, почему он бы не хотел знать её. Во-вторых, Фрэнк не знает, что это за херня, но есть что-то действительно очаровательное в Майкле Бубле. Он из тех парней, которого можно привести домой и гордиться им, но твоя мама в конце концов полюбит его больше тебя, и Фрэнк не знает, что в нём такого, отчего это правда, просто так и есть. Песня, которую он напевает, — это единственная песня, которую кто-либо вообще знает у Бубле, и это Haven't Met You Yet, и в ней определённо есть ирония, которую он просто не чувствует.  
  
      Разум Фрэнка охвачен этой идеей: ему любопытно, что сейчас происходит с Питом. В силу его удивительной неуклюжести, он будет очень удивлён, если Патрик просечёт его план, но Пит, скорее всего, выставляет себя идиотом прямо сейчас. Может, он пытается поразить Патрика совершенно невпечатляющей историей, как Пит выиграл честный трофей за поглощение самого большого количества Орео в минуту. Фрэнк продолжает пытаться сказать ему, что в этом нет ничего даже слегка сексуального или же соблазнительного, но Пит настаивает, что Фрэнк просто не понимает этого. Может, Фрэнк и не понимает, но более вероятный вариант — это то, что Пит действительно не умеет флиртовать.  
  
      Фрэнк поспешно открывает дверь, и холод становится более ощутимым, когда ветер касается его лица, и он сутулится, когда заходит внутрь многоквартирного дома. Он направляется к лестнице, перешагивает их по две за раз и едва ли не падает на паре последних.  
  
      Фрэнк доходит до лестничной площадки квартиры Пита и идёт по коридору подъезда, когда замечает, что что-то не так.  
  
      Он отрывает взгляд от своих ног и поднимает голову, и тогда он понимает, что их дверь распахнута. Фрэнк, зная, что они ушли всего лишь на двадцать минут, просто решает, что один из них, должно быть, случайно оставил дверь открытой. Он знает, что ничего не могло случиться за такой короткий период времени или, по крайней мере, он не  _думает_ , что что-то могло случиться.  
  
      Но затем Фрэнк проходит чуть дальше, и будто бы кто-то выстреливает ему в лоб осознанием, которое приходит к нему в считанные секунды.  
  
      Фрэнк подходит ближе к двери, даже несмотря на то, что время будто бы остановилось. Фрэнку кажется, что земля стала медленнее вращаться вокруг своей оси, потому что этого просто не могло произойти в реальном времени. Его шаги попросту не могли быть настолько громкими, и он ни в коем случае не мог слышать своё сердцебиение, будто бы это были огромные часы, бьющие снаружи здания. Ничего из этого не могло оказаться правдой, потому что время так не работает, он в этом уверен.  
  
      И когда Фрэнк в самом деле стоит в дверях квартиры, он осознаёт полноту ситуации. Дверь взломали. Фрэнк оценивает замок, будучи слишком на нервах, чтобы повернуть ручку и заглянуть внутрь остальных помещений, слишком в ужасе, чтобы даже подумать об этом. Замок сломан, Фрэнк в этом уверен. Он висит на своих же шарнирах, словно открывая зияющую рану в двери. Он выглядит так, будто кто-то ударил по нему, что, скорее всего, и случилось.  
  
      Затем Фрэнк смотрит дальше замка в квартиру, чувствуя, как у него останавливается сердце или же бьётся со скоростью света. Он не уверен, что именно происходит. Кажется, будто всё или ничего в одно и то же время. В любом случае, профессионал в медицинском деле был бы крайне удивлён.  
  
      Может, это иллюзия, а может, Фрэнк совершенно прав, но, кажется, будто в квартире на несколько градусов холоднее, чем в подъезде. Словно в Антарктиде. Здесь слишком уж холодно по сравнению с той погодой, которая может стоять в это время года. А ещё там куда темнее, чем Фрэнк мог себе представить, когда он осознаёт, что свет включён. Главный свет, тот, который висит в сырой маленькой гостиной, включён, и он освещает большую часть зала, который включает и кухоньку, и коридор, который едва ли можно назвать коридором, но который всё же ведёт в ванную.  
  
      На минуту слишком маленькая квартирка кажется ему огромнейшим местом во всём мире. Она похожа на римский Колизей, просторный и удивительный. Она походит на лучший дом в мире, единственный, в котором Фрэнк когда-либо жил и который когда-либо любил. Она кажется всем, и вот почему она  _и есть_  всё. Это не самое грандиозное место в мире, но это всё ещё его дом.  
  
      Теперь дыхание Фрэнка сбивает. Он буквально не может его найти. Он чувствует себя трёхсотлетним астматиком-курильщиком, который задохнулся до смерти. Он не может наполнить свои лёгкие воздухом. Будто бы кто-то взял пылесос и высосал весь воздух из комнаты, оставив Фрэнка умирать с фиолетовым лицом.  
  
      Затем время будто бы из замедленного режима переключилось на ускоренную перемотку. Во-первых, Фрэнк захлопывает за собой сломанную дверь, подставляя под неё стул, чтобы она была хотя бы на вид закрыта, а затем разбрасывает все вещи, пытаясь понять, что пропало. Конечно же, первое, что он замечает, так это Nintendo Wii. Это ещё терпимо, неидеально, но, по крайней мере, без неё можно прожить. Во-вторых, их телевизор всё ещё на месте, неудивительно, это был бы первоклассный грабитель, если бы он знал, как украсть телевизор почти что за пятнадцать минут.  
  
      Самый большой страх Фрэнка подтверждается, когда он просматривает практически всё: журнальный столик, диван, залазит под каждый предмет мебели, да даже под посудомоечную машинку, и тогда-то он понимает, что его ноутбука нигде нет. Фрэнк быстро идёт в комнату к Питу, поспешно ищет везде, где обычно Пит любит оставлять свой собственный ноутбук, и тогда-то он понимает, что оба компьютера пропали. Их ноутбуков нет.  
  
      Фрэнк буквально падает на пол в комнате Пита, опустив голову в ладони, даже не пытаясь вспоминать, что он мужчина двадцати лет и ему не полагается плакать. Иногда ему просто похуй. И это один из тех случаев.  
  
      Он даже не может начать описывать, что чувствует. Глупость. Смирение. Отчаяние. Оцепенение. В большинстве своём, ужасный холод, непонятное всепоглощающее ощущение чистого ужаса.   
  
      Фрэнк чувствует себя так, будто ему только что диагностировали смертельное заболевание. Он даже не может начать описывать его. Оно убивает его, в это даже невозможно поверить.  
  
      Всё самое важное для него в этом мире было в этом компьютере. Всё, что было ему нужно. Каждой мелочи, от которых зависел Фрэнк, теперь нет.  
  
      Блять, думает Фрэнк, буквально всё, что он знал, хранилось на жёстком диске этого грёбаного тупого компьютера. На нём даже был документ с паролями, потому что он плохо их запоминает. И их нет. Всех. Почти что четыре года его жизнь строилась вокруг этой маленькой штуки, и всего этого нет, потому что какой-то ублюдок решил разрушить его жизнь.  
  
      Фрэнк считает невозможным найти в этом хоть одну светлую сторону. Всё, на чём он может сосредоточиться, так это на ужасе, застрявшем у него в горле. Он не держит излишек денег в квартире, нет никаких сбережений, спрятанных в ящике с носками, но это не больно-таки утешает его. Он взял с собой телефон, когда ушёл, так что он остался с ним, но это также не помогает ему почувствовать себя хоть капельку лучше. Нет ничего. Ничего, кроме горя, страха и отвращения к тому, кто это сделал.  
  
      Вот так просто — никто и никогда не ожидает, что окажется чьей-то жертвой. Никто не думает, что кто-то другой когда-нибудь сделает их своей жертвой. Люди считают, что все мы неприкосновенны, непобедимы и нас невозможно ранить. Никто никогда не будет мечтать ограбить тебя, никто не будет мечтать похитить тебя, шантажировать или что-либо ещё. Никто и никогда не будет мечтать связываться с тобой.  
  
      Таковы ощущения. Так люди и думают обо всём мире. Фрэнк никогда не задумывался, что именно его затронет подобная участь, потому что он никогда не думал, что вообще возможно такое, что это случится с  _ним_.  
  
      Подобные вещи случаются с другими людьми. Других людей грабят. Другие люди лишаются своих драгоценностей. У других людей обчищают квартиры или забирают их ноутбуки, этого не случится с тобой. Этого не могло случиться с ним.  
  
      Но так и было. Этот страх подкрадывается к Фрэнку, и это одна из причин, почему ему кажется, будто кто-то пустил Ниагарский водопад из его глаз.  
  
      Теперь всё кажется таким холодным. Всё кажется таким ошибочным. Будто бы кто-то щёлкнул выключателем в разуме Фрэнка, потому что вчера его квартира, казалось, была в безопасности. Не то чтобы она хотя бы частично безопасна, но она казалась бессмертной. Фрэнк никогда и не предполагал, что его это заденет, потому что ему никогда не приходилось сталкиваться с этим. Никогда не приходилось даже представлять, каково это было — когда твою квартиру раскурочили и крали всё ценное. Ему никогда не приходилось волноваться об этом.  
  
      Но теперь он оглядывается и всё кажется испорченным. Всё в этой квартире пугает. Фрэнк мог спать на этом диване снаружи от двери и чувствовать себя нетронутым, но теперь сидит на полу и боится. Боится того, что уже случилось. Он боится того, что кто-то сделал своей жертвой эту квартиру, и кажется, будто кто-то сделал его самого своей жертвой. Кажется, будто кто-то взял нож и изрезал всё его тело. Будто бы Фрэнка изнасиловали.  
  
      Конечно, это место не Букингемский дворец или что-то подобное, но сколько бы он ни пытался отрицать этого, эта квартира — всё ещё его дом. Он жил здесь добрую часть года. Сюда он приходит каждый вечер, принимает душ и съедает свой ужин. Вот так вот. Здесь он и живёт.  
  
      Но теперь на этой квартире огромное пятно. Дело не в том, что дверь выломана, и не в том, что вынесли их самые важные вещи, вся суть в том, что кто-то ворвался сюда без приглашения, непрошенным, и они брали всё. Брали и крали, а затем ушли. Просто-напросто вот так. Они украли всё, без чего Фрэнк сейчас не может жить. А самое главное — теперь они забрали и ощущение безопасности Фрэнка.  
  
      Его встроенное ощущение, что всё будет в порядке, ушло. Теперь всё, что он видит, когда осматривается, оглядывая комнату Пита, так это испорченные вещи. Он видит испорченную одежду, испорченный матрас, испорченные полы — испорченное всё. Теперь всё выглядит поганым и отвратительным, и от этого ему только хуже.  
  
      Фрэнк никогда не строил из себя жертву. Ему приходилось играть роль сломленного, но никогда так не совпадало, чтобы он чувствовал себя пострадавшим.  
  
      Так что Фрэнк просто сидит на месте, прижав колени к груди, а его сердце прерывисто бьётся, глаза кажутся тяжёлыми, их жжёт, и ему кажется, что весь мир оборвался и рухнул в недра Земли, оставив всё чёрно-белым. Он чувствует, будто всему его существу стоит сорваться в канаву, будто вся его жизнь попросту строится на месте, где он живёт, и это ужасно. Говорят, твой дом там, где твоё сердце, и неожиданно Фрэнк чувствует, что это самая правдивая вещь, которую кто-либо вообще мог сказать. Он ненавидел это место всё время, пока жил здесь, но это его дом, и здесь он живёт, но теперь он поблёк. Он не знает, как справиться с этим чувством. Он ненавидит его и хочет, чтобы оно ушло, но оно не покидает его.  
  
      Фрэнк чувствует себя одиноким. Он чувствует, как его возраст равняется с ним, даже несмотря на то, что он и не такой уж старый. Он чувствует, как во всём теле нарастает усталость, словно у старика. Но сильнее всего он чувствует страх и боится собственного дома. Одно место, одно место во всём мире, где он должен чувствовать себя в безопасности, теперь забрали у него. Всё, что он чувствует в собственном доме, так это ужас, и такого никто не заслуживает.  
  
      Всё, о чём только может думать Фрэнк, так это то, что это могло случиться с кем угодно. Это должно было случиться с кем-то ещё. Ему даже всё равно, эгоистичен ли он сейчас, ему всё равно, это должен был быть кто-то другой из всего грёбаного мира. Это должны были быть их соседи или те люди, что живут наверху. Это должна была быть какая-нибудь известная знаменитость или его странноватая тётушка, которая живёт в северной части Нью-Йорка. Это должен был быть его будущий зять или его босс. Это должен был быть буквально кто угодно, но не они с Питом. Всё это просто какая-то огромная ошибка, кто бы это ни сделал, они на самом деле намеревались взломать другую квартиру.  
  
      Только вот не взломали. Они ворвались в квартиру Фрэнка. Они уничтожили его ощущение комфорта в собственном доме из-за пары баксов. Почему это должен был быть Фрэнк?  
  
      Фрэнк хочет разозлиться на всё и вся в этот же самый момент. Он хочет винить весь мир и каждого живущего в нём. Он хочет вернуть свои вещи. Он хочет отдраить всю квартиру с мылом, чтобы вычистить все следы того, кто здесь побывал. Он хочет отмотать время и остановить это, чтобы ограбления никогда не случалось.  
  
      Если честно, теперь он уже и не беспокоится обо всём в его компьютере. Просто не беспокоится. Конечно, дерьмово, но не за это он ненавидит эту ситуацию, потому что больше всего он и вправду хочет перестать чувствовать себя таким грязным и сломленным в своей же квартире. Он всего лишь хочет, чтобы это ощущение ушло. Он хочет вернуть это ощущение безопасности и спокойствия. Но оно исчезло, и теперь он боится, что оно никогда не вернётся к нему.


	6. Луковые колечки: Джерард

      — Думаю, твоя проблема в том, что у тебя нет друзей, — заявляет Майки.  
  
      — Думаю, твоя проблема в том, что ты не можешь принять того, что я не хочу друзей.  
  
      — Все хотят друзей.  
  
      — У меня есть друзья, — замечает Джерард.  
  
      — Это растение не считается за друга.  
  
      — Нет, считается, и даже если ты его не считаешь, то у меня есть ты.  
  
      — Я твой брат, — отвечает Майки.  
  
      — Но ты всё равно можешь быть мои другом.  
  
      — Конечно же, не могу, Джерард. Мы братья по определению, и я должен ненавидеть каждую песчинку, по которой ты ходишь. Если ты называешь это дружбой, то мне действительно нужно купить тебе словарь получше, — говорит Майки.  
  
      — Ладно, но ты всё ещё, очевидно, мой друг. Если бы ты не был моим другом, зачем бы тебе было приходить и навещать меня в крепости одиночества? И кстати, никто не покупает словари, Майки, сейчас две тысячи пятнадцатый год. Для этого и создан интернет.  
  
      — Как угодно. Только перестань называть свой дом крепостью одиночества, ты от этого кажешься комиксным задротом.  
  
      — Я и есть комиксный задрот, Майкс, или, если ты не заметил, почему тогда у меня пачка комиксов лежит вот в этом углу? — спрашивает Джерард, указывая в угол у окна, где и вправду скопилась стопка комиксов. Большинство из них наверху, но эти он держит здесь для чрезвычайных случаев. Джерард всё ещё не уверен, какие должны произойти чрезвычайные ситуации, чтобы потребовались комиксы, но ему нравится быть готовым. Он мог никогда и не быть бой-скаутом, но ему очень нравился «Король Лев», так что готовым быть ему также по нраву.  
  
      — Скорее всего, тебе было бы куда легче найти парня, если бы у тебя было бы побольше клеток мозга, а не комиксов.  
  
      — Если бы я встречался с кем-то, кто не хотел бы, чтобы у меня была куча комиксов, я бы, во-первых, не стал бы с ним встречаться, потому что человек должен принять меня таким, какой я есть, а я комиксный задрот, ужасный повар и отец растения.  
  
      — Не могу поверить, что ты зовёшь себя отцом растения. Что с тобой случилось, что ты стал таким странным? — спрашивает Майки.  
  
      — Я поджигал дома в детстве.  
  
      — Это ты так хочешь сказать, что я должен быть благодарен за то, что ты всего-навсего антисоциальный поклонник растения, а не серийный убийца?  
  
      — Что ж, задумайся над этим, что бы ты предпочёл? — задаёт вопрос Джерард.  
  
      — Ну, по крайней мере, у серийного убийцы, скорее всего, социальные умения куда лучше развиты, чем у тебя, — Майки горбится, вытягивая лицо, и с презрением оглядывает комнату.  
  
      — Это не так, то не так, почему ты такой придирчивый?  
  
      — Пока ты что-то там поджигал, я отрывал головы пластиковым фигуркам, — отвечает Майки.  
  
      — Майкс, это были куклы.  
  
      — Нет, фигурки.  
  
      — Что такого постыдного в том, чтобы играть в куклы? Куклы не только для девочек, Майки, они для тех, кто хочет играть с куклами.  
  
      — Я не собираюсь дискутировать с тобой на эту тему, — Майки качает головой.  
  
      — Когда реально об этом думаешь, задаёшься вопросом, почему мы с тобой вместе не стали дуэтом серийных убийц. Знаешь, ещё не поздно.  
  
      — Я притворюсь, что не слышал этого.  
  
      — Тебе не нужно беспокоиться. Сеймур никогда не посмотрит на меня также, если я буду убивать людей. А уж о чьём мнении я забочусь, так это о мнении Сеймура.  
  
      — Знаешь, если бы это было вырвано из контекста, это даже могло быть неплохо, потому что ты говоришь о нём, как о настоящем человеке, так что это могло бы звучать так, будто ты завёл друга, но если нет, как это, собственно, и есть, сердца миллионов людей разбиваются, потому что ты заботишься о мнении чёртового растения.  
  
      — Что ж, по крайней мере, ты наконец признаёшь, что он это он, — говорит Джерард.  
  
      — Ладно, вот что, ты вымётываешься из дома, — требовательно говорит Майки перед тем, как вскочить и попытаться вытянуть Джерарда с дивана за запястье.  
  
      — Оу, я не уйду, — стонет Джерард.  
  
      — Нет, пойдёшь!  
  
      — Я уже надел треники, Майки, этого не случится! — говорит он, изо всех сил сопротивляясь, но Майки теперь обеими руками схватил Джерарда за запястье, что поставило его под угрозу того, что оно могло сломаться, или чего-то такого же ужасного.  
  
      — Тогда ты можешь переодеться!  
  
      — Я не хочу!  
  
      — Когда ты вообще в последний раз спал с кем-то?  
  
      — В последний год обучения, — признался Джерард.  
  
      — Блять, прошло два года?  
  
      — Я не говорил, что колледжа!  
  
      — О мой... Блять! Шесть лет? — выходит из себя Майки.  
  
      — Мне не нравятся перепихи на одну ночь, но я плохо разбираюсь в отношениях, — говорит Джерард, наконец поставленный на ноги после всех споров.  
  
      — Тебе действительно нужно переспать с кем-нибудь, — информирует его Майки.  
  
      — Мне действительно нужно остаться дома и устроить себе марафон «Друзей».  
  
      — Джерард, ты полностью сформировавшийся взрослый мужчина, который ни с кем не спал ещё с тех пор, как был подростком!  
  
      — И не хочет, потому что он скорее останется дома со своим растением! — отвечает Джерард, даже не замечая, что он сейчас обратился к себе в третьем лице.  
  
      — Ты идёшь на улицу, и точка.  
  
      Джерард вздыхает, громко и долго.  
  
      — Если я пойду, луковые колечки будут на столе?  
  
      — Ты говоришь, что выйдешь из дома, только если я куплю тебе твой сферический лук?  
  
      — Что ж, сферический как бы подразумевает, что это сфера, так что я на самом деле думаю, что они круглые, потому что сферический лук — это обычный лук, но если отвечать на твой вопрос, то да, — Джерард кивает.  
  
      — Я не ожидал урока геометрии, когда пришёл сюда. Но хорошо, будут тебе луковые колечки, если ты пойдёшь и переоденешь свои штаны, а затем выйдешь из дома вместе со мной, и если обещаешь быть открытым для флирта с людьми.  
  
      — Ладно, — говорит Джерард, — но я не собираюсь радоваться этому.  
  
      — Я и не обязательно ждал от тебя этого, — говорит Майки, — но лучший способ заставить тебя хорошо провести время, так это вытащить твою задницу из дома.  
  
      — Неправда. Я хорошо проведу время, смотря на неразрешённое сексуальное напряжение между Рейчел и Россом целых десять сезонов, — отвечает Джерард, топая наверх. И только поэтому он не видит, как далеко Майки закатывает глаза, которые едва ли не выпадают у него из глазниц.  
  
      Двадцатью минутами позже Джерард изо всех сил пытается спрятаться лицом в углу небольшого бара, пока Майки затевает разговор о погрешности экономики просачивающегося богатства, и он не знает, зачем он вообще здесь. Лучше бы он вообще ничем не занимался. Выдёргивал бы свои ресницы одну за другой. Слушал бы хиты тирольского пения. Смотрел бы киноверсию «Аватара: Легенда об Аанге». Но, может, последнее действительно жестоко, даже несмотря на то, что он здесь.   
  
      — Ты даже не поднял глаз, ты совершенно безнадёжен, — стонет Майки.  
  
      — Я не хочу быть здесь, я думал, это можно было бы быстро порешить.  
  
      — Но ты согласился идти и быть открытым для флирта, — говорит Майки.  
  
      — Да здесь геев вообще нет!  
  
      — Да ты даже ни разу глаз не поднял!  
  
      — Ну, мы же не носим ярлыки на лбу, так ведь?  
  
      — Не знаю, натуралы обычно не носят аскотские галстуки, — произносит Майки.  
  
      — Ладно, чувак из Скуби-Ду носил аскотские галстуки, — отвечает Джерард.  
  
      — Он может и до сих пор их носить! Не будь таким узколобым!  
  
      — Я не могу найти с тобой общий язык, — говорит Джерард, пряча своё лицо сразу и руками, и волосами. Это один из плюсов иметь волосы подлиннее, а ещё можно трясти головой.  
  
      Джерард занят, пытаясь понять, что за песня играет, и он уверен, что знает её, но он не может нормально разобрать слов. Он продолжает оглядывать колонки, чтобы заприметить самую ближнюю, чтобы наклониться в её направлении и послушать.  
  
      — Говорит парень, который разговаривает с растением.  
  
      — Сеймур лучше тебя, потому что он не перечит мне и у него не глупое лицо.  
  
      — Ты ведь знаешь, что мы разделяем одни и те же гены и у нас очень похожие лица, так ведь?  
  
      — Да, но на мне оно смотрится лучше, — говорит Джерард.  
  
      Майки закатывает глаза, а затем оглядывает помещение, когда замечает наиболее потенциального парня-гея в слишком уж узких штанах. Это в основном единственная вещь, на которой может сфокусироваться Майки, потому что ого, ничего себе, вот это узенькие штанишки. Как они вообще налезли до такого уровня, и при этому у него не прекратилось кровообращение? Как их вообще можно было надеть на себя? В них, наверно, его зашили.  
  
      Джерард наконец решает, что это Jukebox Hero, а затем чувствует, как у него проваливается сердце, потому что эта песня точно застрянет у него в голове ещё на полторы недели.  
  
      — Ладно, я думаю, тот парень, скорее всего, гей, — говорит Майки, указывая в сторону того, и Джерард боязливо поднимает голову, не потому что хочет, а чтобы развлечь Майки.  
  
      — Блять, думаешь, у него фиолетовые щиколотки в этих джинсах?  
  
      — Скорее всего, — Майки кивает.  
  
      — Я таким не увлекаюсь, я предпочитаю людей, которые ходят нормально, а не так, будто их ноги сделаны из дерева.  
  
      — Тебе вообще  _кто-нибудь_  нравится?  
  
      — Мне нравится тот парень из The Smiths. Ты знаешь, который.  
  
      — Ладно, но ему около шестидесяти.  
  
      — Что ж, если так, то никто, — отвечает Джерард.  
  
      — Правда? И ты даже не попробуешь? Ты хочешь быть одиночкой всю жизнь?  
  
      — Нет, но я не хочу насильно общаться с людьми, которые пытаются возражать мне, потому что я не очень-то хорош в спорах и слишком часто использую слово «псих».  
  
      — А ещё у тебя глупое лицо и голос, который так и кричит «Ударь меня».  
  
      — Ты должен поддерживать меня, — стонет Джерард.  
  
      — На самом деле я должен высмеивать тебя, это моя настоящая роль в качестве твоего брата. Если я не буду высмеивать тебя, то цель всей моей жизни будет потеряна.  
  
      — Просто закажи мне луковые колечки и заткнись.  
  
      — Ты не получишь свои луковые колечки, пока не пофлиртуешь хотя бы с одним человеком.  
  
      — Одним? Тут куча людей, которые могли бы меня отвергнуть, — стонет Джерард.  
  
      — Я выброшу Сеймура из окна, не испытывай моё терпение.  
  
      — Майки, если ты выбросишь Сеймура из окна, я привяжу тебя к флагштоку твоими же кишками.  
  
      — Если честно, ужасная картина, — Майки хмурится.  
  
      — Вот что я сделаю, если ты хоть пальцем тронешь моё растение.  
  
      — Скажи это ещё громче, Джерард, всем в баре необходимо узнать, что ты угрожаешь жизни своего брата в защиту растения.  
  
      — Думаю, если я скажу это громче, то это отпугнёт всех потенциальных людей, с одним из которых я мог бы пофлиртовать. И единственный, кто до сих пор будет заинтересован в этом, так это кактус вон на той полке, и думаю, это будут весьма колкие отношения.  
  
      Майки лишь пялится на Джерарда, даже не в состоянии понять, насколько Джерард странный человек и как ему не повезло быть его родственником.  
  
      — Просто иди и поговори с парнем в обтягивающих штанах, — Майки качает головой.  
  
      — Отлично, но, когда он отвергнет меня, я ещё заставлю тебя заказать мне мороженое.  
  
      — Пусть так и будет, — Майки вздыхает. Он смотрит, как Джерард сползает со своего места, хмурится на него, а затем тот идёт в другую сторону питейного заведения. Сложно представить того, чья походка уже делает из него неуклюжего индюка, но для других Джерард будто бы с другой планеты. Он неуклюже живёт, дышит, ест и пьёт.  
  
      Майки едва ли успевает достать телефон, чтобы незаметно провести это время, когда Джерард садится обратно в кабинку напротив него.  
  
      — Это, наверно, самый быстрый отказ, который я только видел в своей жизни.  
  
      — Мне не отказали, он дал мне свой номер, — отвечает Джерард, надувая губы. Он знает, что Майки не сообо верит в него, когда дело доходит до общения, но всё же он не  _абсолютно_ безнадёжен. Большей частью, да, но у него есть хотя бы немного прямоты.  
  
      — Правда? — спрашивает Майки. — Докажи.  
  
      Джерард пожимает плечами, достаёт свой телефон из кармана и с минуту ищет номер перед тем, как показать Майки экран, в то время, когда младший брат со скептичным видом ожидает. Джерард был бы оскорблён, если бы его скептицизм полностью не исчез. У Джерарда плохо с людьми. У него не получается заговаривать с незнакомцами, он даже едва ли может говорить с официантами. Джерард — тот парень, который заставляет друзей всё ему покупать, если он идёт с ними куда-нибудь, потому что он боится кассира, и тот парень, который боялся учителей в школе.  
  
      И вплоть до этого дня он тот самый парень, кто утыкается взглядом в свои ботинки, когда платит за что-нибудь, а когда находится один в людном месте, чувствует, будто ему сдавливают горло. Его язык кажется куском мела, когда он пытается заговорить с людьми, и он действительно не знает, как сказать Майки, что он безо всяких стеснений ужасно боится людей, которые думают, что он болен.  
  
      Джерард не идиот, он знает, что, возможно, и идиот, но ему нравится избегать свои проблемы, потому что тогда ему не придётся сталкиваться с ними лицом к лицу. Лучше он будет вечно ужасаться ото всех вокруг, чем ему придётся столкнуться с тем фактом, что это ненормально и что он действительно должен записаться к кому-нибудь на приём по поводу этого. И ведь действительно, то, что он чувствует, как его кости превращаются в солому, а руки начинают потеть, когда бы он ни встретился взглядами с кем-нибудь незнакомым, не самый лучший знак.  
  
      — Кто вообще называет ребёнка Брендоном? — спрашивает Майки, смотря на экран.  
  
      — Очевидно, родители того парня, — отвечает Джерард.  
  
      — Кстати, как ты так быстро взял у него номер? — задаёт вопрос Майки.  
  
      — Ну, он сказал, что я милый и что ему нравятся мои волосы, а я сказал ему, что у него действительно узкие штаны, а он ответил, что проспорил, я же сказал, что не верю ему, и он, в конце концов, сказал, что купил не тот размер, но не мог их вернуть, потому что потерял чек, и в этом уже было куда больше смысла, а потом он дал мне свой номер.  
  
      — Как ты умудрился стрельнуть у паренька номерок, сказав, что у него действительно узкие штаны?  
  
      — Судя по всему, стало весело, когда я сказал, что мой брат-натурал не может перестать пялиться на его задницу. И кстати, он сказал, что рад тебе.  
  
      — Он… — начинает Майки, замолкает, кривится, а затем ударяет Джерарда по ноге под столом. — Нахуя ты вообще это ему сказал? Какое ты имеешь право меня обвинять? Они просто до чёртиков узкие.  
  
      — Это не значит, что ты должен пялиться на его задницу, — отвечает Джерард.  
  
      — Ты маленькое дерьмо.  
  
      — Спасибо, — Джерард кивает.  
  
      — Это я серьёзно, между прочим. От всего сердца.  
  
      — Думаю, это идёт не от сердца, а от чего-то пониже.  
  
      Майки хмурится и говорит:  
  
      — От печени.  
  
      — Ага, ладно, как угодно, а теперь плати, бро. Ты задолжал мне луковые колечки.  
  
      Майки вздыхает, но кивает, и для Джерарда это хорошая новость. Он ухмыляется Майки, а затем хмурится, когда осознаёт, что он был прав. Jukebox Hero определённо застрянет у него в голове ещё на три недели. А ещё хорошая новость состоит в том, что Майки не спросил Джерарда, когда он собирается звонить «Брендону», потому что ответом бы послужило «Никогда». Он сказал, что пофлиртует, но никогда не говорил, что будет делать нечто большее. Да и кроме того, что ещё нужно мужчине помимо убийственных знаний норвежского фольклора, комнатного растения по имени Сеймур и точной копии Тысячелетнего сокола, за которого он слишком много заплатил? Ему не нужен парень, даже если он вроде как и хочет его, потому что он действительно не против всего лишь навсего пообниматься. И может, будучи находясь у стены. Жизнь могла бы быть и хуже, по крайней мере, ему не приходится выходить на неспешные гуляния со своей парой.


	7. Всё испорчено: Фрэнк

      У Пита звучит входящий звонок прямо посреди его тактики соблазнения, которая включает то, что он близко подходит к Патрику и заговаривает с ним о медузах. Сначала он хочет отклонить звонок, но Патрик выжидающе смотрит на него, так что он решает ответить прямо сейчас, чтобы уже заткнуть мобильник. Кроме того, он не хочет, чтобы Патрик подумал, что он плохой друг.  
  
      — Да, Фрэнк, чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает Пит, когда отвечает на звонок. Он слышит какое-то тяжёлое дыхание на другом конце провода, будто Фрэнк только что пробежал марафон и решил позвонить ему, чтобы отметить это дело. Но затем он слышит этот ужасный хлюпающий звук и осознаёт, что Фрэнк плачет. — Притормози, Фрэнк, что такое?  
  
      Голос Фрэнка получается кротким и с придыханием, когда он отвечает:  
  
      — Я не знаю, что случилось! Я просто, я пришёл домой, и вроде как дверь была выломана, и всё пропало, Пит.  
  
      — Постой-ка, — говорит Пит, чувствуя поднимающееся волнение от слов Фрэнка.  
  
      — Ничего нет, Пит! Ничего. Всё самое важное пропало. Они забрали наши ноутбуки, и, ну, я просто…  
  
      — Кто-то вломился к нам? — спрашивает Пит, и Патрик оглядывается на него, шокированный этими словами.  
  
      — Да! Кто-то вломился, расхерачил замок и забрал все, блять, наши, ну, вещи.  
  
      — О Боже, дерьмо, — отвечает Пит, вскакивая со своего места и едва ли выпаливает «Пока» перед тем, как выбежать на улицу.  
  
      — И я почти уверен, что они забрали всю нашу аптечку? — произносит Фрэнк. — Я вообще не знаю, какой кайф, они думали, словят от Лактэйда, но её нет, как и всего остального.  
  
      — Ты звонил в полицию? — спрашивает Пит, ускоряя шаг и идя по тротуару.  
  
      — Ещё нет, да и что они сделают, им насрать, — отвечает Фрэнк.  
  
      Пит даже не замечает тот факт, что Патрик идёт вслед за ним. Он лишь смутно понимает это, но не осознаёт, потому что он слишком паникует сейчас, когда может думать лишь о том, что Фрэнк до чёртиков напуган и он сам  _тоже_ , но голос Фрэнка звучит так, будто у него сердечный приступ, так что за него он волнуется куда сильнее, чем за себя.  
  
      — Ну, вроде, ноутбуки можно отследить, не так ли? — спрашивает Пит.  
  
      — Я, блять, не знаю, я не ракетостроитель, я просто… Пит, иди сюда быстрее, — говорит Фрэнк.  
  
      — Я буквально иду так быстро, как только могу, да ещё и разговариваю с тобой.  
  
      — Тогда прекрати разговаривать и беги уже, — говорит Фрэнк, и звонок на этом моменте прерывается.  
  
      — Тебя ограбили? — спрашивает Патрик Пита, догоняя его, но Пит только сейчас понимает, что он никогда не был у них в квартире. А ещё он даже не знает, почему Патрик следует за ним или почему ему не всё равно, потому что Пит — всего-навсего странноватый парень, который сталкерил его последние несколько недель.  
  
      — Очевидно, отвечает Пит, поторапливаясь, в действительности не беспокоясь о том, что улицы становятся загруженными под конец дня. Он видит, как большинство людей хмурятся, когда он пытается проскользнуть между ними, и обычно он тоже не фанат тех людей, которые бегут сквозь толпу, но думает, что на этот раз ему можно. Если бы они знали, почему он торопится, они бы, скорее всего, согласились с ним.  
  
      — У тебя есть страховка?  
  
      — Я даже не знаю, что забрали, но нет, страховки нет, — говорит Пит.  
  
      — Вообще никакой? — задаёт вопрос Патрик.  
  
      — Нет машины — нет автострахования. Нет дома — нет страховки. Нет ничего ценного — нет вообще никакой страховки. Меня покрывает только медицинское страхование, а не мои владения. Арендаторская страховка покрывает только в случае стихийных бедствий, так что, если только Фрэнк не сожжёт квартиру, нам ничего не отдадут.  
  
      — Это нехорошо, — говорит Патрик, и он, по мнению Пита, говорит совершенно очевидные вещи.  
  
      Пит обычно ходит быстро, спасибо детству, проведённому за игрой в футбол, но сегодня для каждого шага будто бы нужны годы, чтобы опустить ногу на землю. Каждый оглушительный шаг занимает целую жизнь, а каждый вдох становится поверхностным и болезненным. Он видит здание, в котором находится его квартира и которое давит на него, будто бы спустя годы, потерянные в морях, и он не может добраться до него достаточно быстро. Он не может быстро открыть дверь и взбежать по ступенькам быстрее, чем сейчас, но он прилагает все возможные усилия.  
  
      Всё вокруг него буквально плывёт. Он не может смотреть на землю перед собой, но, тем не менее, он видит каждый след ботинка, который когда-либо ступал в этом подъезде. Он слышит каждый скрип здания, но не может расслышать собственные шаги, будто стены вокруг него поглощают все звуки.  
  
      Пит распахивает дверь их квартиры: это совершенно несложно сделать, учитывая, что замок выломан и висит на двери, что не очень-то хорошо. Он также может расслышать вопли Фрэнка за дверью, и обычно в такое лучше не ввязываться, но становится ещё хуже, когда ты знаешь, отчего это, и сочувствуешь тому, из-за чего, собственно, и появились эти крики.  
  
      — Фрэнк? — выкрикивает Пит.  
  
      Фрэнк поднимает руку, будто бы учитель вызвал его в начальной школе, потому что он прячется за краем дивана, который не видно за дверью. Пит направляется к нему и по пути оглядывает квартиру.  
  
      — Чувак, что пропало?  
  
      — Ноутбуки, наша аптечка… — Фрэнк всхлипывает спустя пару секунд, и Пит смотрит на него сверху вниз: он уткнулся лицом в колени, так что Пит не может его разглядеть. И он не уверен, действительно ли он этого хочет: он и прежде видел плачущего Фрэнка, когда они смотрели Титаник, он не особо красиво плачет. Хотя в основном все плачут некрасиво, так что это не оставляет на нём никакой особенной тени.  
  
      — Что-то ещё?  
  
      — Всё электронное. Blu-ray, фильмы, наш чёртов тостер, кому, блять, нужно красть тостер?  
  
      — Тому, кому действительно нравятся тосты? — предполагает Пит, чувствую поселившееся в его животе сосущее ощущение, которое, он думает, можно унять только третьесортной комедией.  
  
      — Это, блять, что, время для шуток? — резко отвечает Фрэнк, поднимая тёмные глаза на Пита со злым отблеском. Как он и ожидал, лицо у Фрэнка красное и припухшее под глазами, прямо такое, как обычно выглядят лица после рыданий. Пит слышит, как дверь распахнулась, поворачивает голову и видит входящего в квартиру Патрика; выглядит он слегка запыхавшимся, но, опять же, Пит, скорее всего, бежал куда быстрее него, и Патрик не знал, куда они бегут, так что ему приходилось не отставать.  
  
      — Я пытаюсь… Прости, — отвечает Пит. — Почему ты так расстроен? Это ведь моя квартира.  
  
      — Что ж, она и моя тоже, — ворчливо произносит Фрэнк, снова утыкаясь носом в колени.  
  
      — Да, извини, — говорит Пит, осознавая, что это могло прозвучать резко и грубо. В основном он пытается ублажать людей, но и в то же время проверять, все ли веселятся, и обе этих цели обычно прекрасно сочетались, но в ситуациях, когда люди опечалены чем-то, ему сложно поймать между ними равновесие.  
  
      — Нужно позвонить кому-нибудь? — спрашивает Патрик, заговаривая, и Фрэнк слегка подпрыгивает, потому что он вообще не знал, что Патрик здесь, но он быстро успокаивается, а Пит делает вид, что не заметил. — Управляющему домом, в полицию?  
  
      — Ну, наверно, обоим, но я не знаю, что хоть кто-то из них может сделать, — говорит Пит. — А ты можешь найти ноутбук, используя компьютер или вроде того? Я даже не знаю, мне нужно найти мой чёртов ноутбук.  
  
      — К сожалению, ты не можешь отследить свой ноутбук, только если ты заранее не загрузил необходимую программу, — говорит Патрик готовым помочь тоном, что, в целом, излишне, ибо ничего из того, что он сказал, не поможет.  
  
      — Откуда ты знаешь…  
  
      — У меня был друг, который работал в «Best Buy», — отвечает Патрик на вопрос Пита ещё до того, как тот задаёт его полностью.  
  
      — Отлично, значит, никакой, блять, существенной помощи! — объявляет Фрэнк.  
  
      — Серьёзно, Фрэнк, меня тоже только что ограбили. Поведение мудака тебя ни к чему не приведёт.  
  
      — Нет, — отвечает Фрэнк, — но я чертовски зол.  
  
      — Я тоже! — говорит Пит. — Вся моя чёртова жизнь была в этом компьютере, конечно же, я зол.  
  
      — У вас нет запасных жёстких дисков? — спрашивает Патрик.  
  
      — Ладно, серьёзно, Патрик, оглянись. Ты действительно думаешь, что у двух парней, которые пользуются пластмассовыми столовыми приборами, есть достаточно денег, чтобы покупать запасные жёсткие диски?  
  
      — П-прости.  
  
      — Не извиняйся, — говорит Пит Патрику. — Серьёзно, Фрэнк, расслабься немного. Я тоже зол и обижен, но не веду себя, как маленький ребёнок.  
  
      — Но я и есть маленький ребёнок! — говорит Фрэнк, с силой вытягивая перед собой ногу и насильно поднимая глаза на Пита, но это не очень уж устрашающе, когда вспоминаешь, что он сидит на полу и смотрит на Пита, который стоит, снизу вверх. — Я всё ещё грёбаный ребёнок, ясно тебе?  
  
      — Ты уже даже не подросток, — напоминает ему Пит.  
  
      — Нет, но мне можно расстроиться.  
  
      — Да, можно. Я согласен, ты можешь расстраиваться. Только не выплёскивай это на меня, ага? — говорит Пит.  
  
      — Этот замок сломан, думаю, первый, кто вам нужен, так это мастер по замкам, — произносит Патрик, пытаясь убрать напряжение подальше от сущности проблемы, но неудачно, потому что проблема всё равно вылезает на поверхность.  
  
      — Мы можем вызвать его сегодня? — спрашивает Пит. — Сегодня пятница, кажется, наши шансы невелики.  
  
      — Что ж, вы могли бы попробовать, но я ничего вам не обещаю, — говорит Патрик. — Можешь воспользоваться моим компьютером, если необходимо, но, думаю, такие люди, скорее, пользовались телефонными книгами для этого в былые времена.  
  
      — Получается, мы не сможем спать сегодня здесь? — спрашивает Пит.  
  
      — Ни за что, блять, я не останусь здесь сегодня на ночь, — отзывается Фрэнк. — Я скорее пойду домой к своей маме.  
  
      — Почему? — спрашивает Пит.  
  
      — Он испорчен! — громко произносит Фрэнк. — Всё! Всё к чертям испорчено. Я даже смотреть на эту квартиру не могу, не чувствуя, будто кто-то обоссал здесь всё. Всё моё ощущение безопасности, и, заметь, не нужно было начинать с этой ненадёжной дыры, а не квартиры, она разбита вдребезги.  
  
      — Теперь это, — говорит Патрик. — Я тебя вообще не виню.  
  
      — Да, и я тоже, — согласился Пит, оглядываясь, и внезапно он увидел квартиру будто бы глазами Фрэнка, и он так дерьмово себя чувствует, глядя на пустые стены и минималистичную мебель. Он чувствует, будто под его кожей бегают жуки лишь при мысли, что им придётся _остаться_  здесь. Он не хочет находиться здесь и секундой дольше, всё здесь кажется жалким и омерзительным, и теперь он действительно начинает понимать, почему Фрэнк сидит на полу. И даже не украденные ценности опустили его до того уровня, на котором он сейчас, а тот факт, что сейчас всё изменилось. Всё воняет гнилью, всё выглядит опасным и больше ничего не в порядке.  
  
      — У меня есть свободная спальня, — говорит Патрик, — подаренная, всё, что там есть, так это раскладушка, но, тем не менее, это вроде бы комната, а ещё у меня есть диван.  
  
      — Патрик, ты предлагаешь, чтобы мы переночевали в твоей квартире? — спрашивает Фрэнк, выглядывая на него из-за дивана.  
  
      — Что ж, тебе не обязательно говорить с ним в таком тоне, — отвечает Пит, неожиданно чувствуя себя матерью Фрэнка, тщательно проверяя каждое его слово.  
  
      — Да очевидно же, что вы не можете оставаться здесь!  
  
      — Но, ты же вроде как едва ли нас знаешь, — говорит Фрэнк. — Пит может быть серийным убийцей.  
  
      — Но я не серийный убийца, — говорит Пит, а затем смотрит на Патрика и повторяет: — Я не серийный убийца.  
  
      — Ты слишком бестолковый и много улыбаешься для серийного убийцы.  
  
      — Спасибо. Подожди, что? — спрашивает Пит.  
  
      — Он прав, — сопит Фрэнк, — ты бы никогда не смог убить человека и не быть пойманным, не говоря уже о  _серии_  убийств.  
  
      Пит фыркает.  
  
      — Я определённо могу… Знаете, неважно, ребята, думайте так. Кажется, лучше не пытаться доказывать, что я могу быть серийным убийцей.  
  
      — Что ж, моя точка зрения состоит в том, что я не позволю вам двоим остаться здесь, учитывая особенно то, что вы даже смотреть на квартиру не можете, а у меня есть комната, честно, это не такое уж и большое дело.  
  
      — Это большое дело, — говорит Фрэнк, — это действительно мило, и мы не заслуживаем этого.  
  
      — Оба этих утверждения верны, ты действительно не обязан, Патрик, — добавляет Пит.  
  
      — Но я предлагаю её вам, потому что вам также необходимо, чтобы кто-то мило с вами обошёлся, — говорит Патрик, и сердце Фрэнка слегка оттаивает. Он видит почти что тоже самое, что и Пит, но затем напоминает себе о том, что дерьмово, когда тебе нравится тот же, кто нравится Питу, потому что Пит есть Пит. Патрик отличный парень и всё такое, но он действительно скорее создан для Пита, чем для кого бы то ни было ещё.  
  
      — Даже иронично, что самое худшее, что кто-либо мог со мной сделать, выпадает на тот же день, как и самое милое, что мне могли предложить, — тихо произносит Фрэнк, и Пит буквально чувствует, как у него самого опускаются плечи от всей грусти этого комментария.   
  
      — Патрик, как бы мне ни хотелось сказать, что мы не можем принять твоё предложение, боюсь, мы вроде как должны это сделать, потому что я ни за что не позволю Фрэнку пойти к своей матери, — говорит Пит. Он знает, что если Фрэнк проведёт хоть одну ночь в доме своей матери, то она каким-то образом убедит его остаться на постоянной основе, но ему нельзя будет этого сделать, не вернувшись при этом в колледж, потому что она определённо не рада тому, что он вылетел. Но когда Пит впервые увидел Фрэнка ещё в колледже, сразу стало понятно, что он убивает его. Он был лишь безэмоциональным, безжизненным мешком старых костей, и Пит не может позволить случиться этому снова. Колледж был буквально наихудшим событием, которое когда-либо случалось с Фрэнком, и Пит не позволит этому заведению вновь сломать его.  
  
      — Хорошо, — Патрик кивает, и Фрэнк, бесцельно уставившись в стену, позади Пита издаёт нечто похожее на возглас согласия, что им и нужно было от него на следующие несколько часов.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Базз Лайтер — вымышленный персонаж и один из главных героев франшизы «История игрушек». Базз — фигурка космического рейнджера («Межгалактического полицейского»), один из лидеров среди игрушек Энди.   
> [2] Wal-Mart Stores, Inc. — американская компания-ретейлер, управляющая крупнейшей в мире розничной сетью, действующей под торговой маркой Walmart.   
> [3] убеждение, при котором гетеросексуальность воспринимается как единственная норма сексуального поведения человека.  
> [4] гендерные шутки про женщин на кухне (в английском варианте связаны с сэндвичами).  
> [5] песня Битлз.


End file.
